Gradually getting there (Larry Stylinson)
by MarieBates
Summary: Louis and Harry hate each other so much. it's been this way ever since their high school years. Is this hate relationship just a coverup for what both of them are really feeling inside? (LARRY STYLINSON) REVIEW !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: I Hate You

Harry and Louis have known each other ever since Harry was 15 fifteen years old, and Louis was 17. Louis cannot stand Harry, and Harry cannot stand Louis. It's always been this way. Five years ago, Harry was in his first true relationship with a girl he told himself he really liked. Harry was a freshman and she was a junior. Her name was Gracie. At Harry's freshman formal, Louis, who was a junior, made out with Gracie in Harry's face. Louis had stolen Gracie and made her his side chick. Gracie was supposed to be Harry's date. It broke his heart. For revenge, Harry fucked Louis' sister, and then dumped her. Ever since then, they've just hated each other. It doesn't help that they work at the same café and live in the same apartment complex. They see each other every single day and always end up in fist fights. They argue over the littlest of things. They're always competing against each other and purposely pissing each other off.

xxx

"Shut the fuck up, Harry!" Louis said as he threw a punch to Harry's face. He hit Harry's top lip.

"Let go of my hair!"

Harry said as he spit out a bit of blood. Harry grabbed Louis by his neck, locking him into a chokehold. Harry brought Louis down to the ground. Louis' ability to breathe was going away. Louis used his elbow to hit Harry in his lower gut as hard as he could. Harry coughed roughly. Louis' elbow had really hurt him. Harry dragged Louis up to his feet and hit his head against a table in the apartment hallway that divided Louis and Harry's apartment. They were right across from each other. An elderly lady walked out of her apartment, and into the hall where the boys were fighting. She adjusted her glasses on her face, and held a facial expression of shock. The boys had awakened her from her sleep. She held out her walking cane and began beating the boys with the wooden stick.

"You two better stop it, right now! Or I'll call the cops!" The old lady warned as she continued to hit the boys with her cane.

"Ouch- Ow! Okay, Lady!" Harry said as he let go of Louis. Louis fell to the ground as he tried to catch his breath. Both boys were short of breath. The old lady walked back into her room, and shut her door without saying another word. Louis and Harry exchanged glances, and both laughed a bit at the ladies randomness. Their relationship was so weird. They hated each other, but honestly they had a lot in common. No matter how much they tried to ignore that fact, it was still there. They laughed at the same things, and enjoyed doing the same things. That's probably how they ended up working at the same place. Once the two were sure that the old lady was gone, Harry balled up his fist and punched Louis in the eye. It quickly created a bruise.

"Nobody told your ass to laugh!" Harry said. Soon, Louis' girlfriend Eleanor came walking down the hall. She was carrying a few grocery bags in her hands. She freaked out a bit when she noticed the two boys. She dropped the bags.

"Louis!" She ran up to him cupped his face in her hands. She knew about Louis and Harry's rivalry and she absolutely hated it. She scowled at Harry, before turning back to face Louis.

"Louis, are you okay? What happened?" Eleanor asked. Harry stood with his arms crossed, leaning his head against the wall. He had the smuggest look on his face. He could care less about Louis' pain. Eleanor continued to ask questions to the two; questions in which no one was answering. She got annoyed when she noticed that the two boys were just staring at each other, scowls on their face. They weren't even listening to what Eleanor was saying.

"What even happened this time? Listen to me!" Eleanor exclaimed. She got both of their attention.

"He fucking owes me money!" Harry finally said.

"I don't owe you anything! You bloody lost the bet!" Eleanor suddenly grabbed onto Louis as he began to get close to Harry again. She was afraid that he would hit him.

"Bet? What bet!?" asked Eleanor. Louis took a deep breath, getting ready to explain.

"In my senior year-"

"You two are fighting about something that happened in high school!?" Eleanor threw her arms up in the air in exclamation. The boys were still a bit out of breath, and trying to regain it. Eleanor shook her head in disappointment and snatched Louis' arm, pulling him into their apartment. Harry and Louis continued to stare each other down.

"I'm coming, I'm gonna get the groceries off of the floor-"

"No, I'll get them." Eleanor interrupted.

"I've got it." Louis insisted. Eleanor let out a long sigh filled his anger. She wondered how the hell they even got to talking about a high school bet when Louis was inside his own apartment and they same for Harry. She knew that Louis would just be picking up the groceries, but she still didn't want to leave them alone for those two seconds. She backed away and gave a warning eye as she left the sight of the two. She even closed the door, which probably wasn't the best idea. Louis walked over to pick up the groceries. He bent down, and before he knew it, he was in a chokehold again. He grunted as he bit down on Harry's arm, breaking the skin a bit. Harry let go, and Louis fell back down to the floor. Harry let out a quiet yell, as Louis spit the taste of blood out of his mouth. Louis grabbed Harry by his collar, and pushed him up against the wall.

"Don't touch me. I'm positive that you don't want me to beat your ass again." Louis said through gritted teeth.

"Never have you even come close to beating my ass." Harry said as he grabbed Louis' collar as well.

"Let go of me, Styles!"

"You let go of me, first!"

"No, you let go of me' first!"

"Get off of my shirt, you bastard!" They really did sound and act like a couple of children at times.

Harry pushed Louis to the other side of the wall.

Their heavy breathing had picked up again. Louis panicked and his hands fell from Harry's collar, unintentionally landing on either side of Harry's hips. Harry didn't notice, or he pretended not to notice. Louis didn't move his hands from the position they were. Harry's hands were still gripping Louis' collar. Their chests were tightly pressed against each other. They stood like that for a while, staring into each others eyes, until Harry snapped out of it. He forcefully pushed Louis against the wall once more, before letting go of his collar, and backing away. Louis' hands slid from Harry's waist. They held a gaze of anger until Harry disappeared into his into his apartment. There was something in the gaze that may have not only been anger. They didn't speak of what had happened.

"Louis, what the hell is taking you so long to get groceries?" Eleanor said as she walked out of her and Louis' apartment. She noticed that the groceries were still on the ground. She walked over and picked them up.

"El, I said I would get them."

"But, you didn't… Look, just go lay down or something. I'm gonna get you an icepack." Eleanor sounded a bit annoyed. Louis grabbed one of the bags anyway, and walked inside their apartment. God, he hated Harry so much. The two of them always took their anger out on each other through violence. Louis couldn't wait to see Harry again, so he could beat the shit out of him. Yeah, that was the reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: I'm not gay, faggot!

The next morning, Harry woke to the sound of rain hitting his window. There was also a loud knocking at his door. He grunted in disapproval and rolled out of the bed. He walked to the front door to open it, only to see Louis standing there with anger in his eye. Harry smirked.

"What the hell did you do to my car, Harry?" Louis said, with a hand on his hip, looking frustrated. Louis was soaked in rain. His clothes were dripping on the carpeted hallway floor. Harry laughed, before slightly licking his lips. Harry had stabbed two of the tires on Louis' car; the two back wheels to be exact. He had done it after Louis had turned in last night, after their moment. They both tried not to think about it, but honestly that short moment had been on both on their minds. Again, they didn't bring it up.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Harry finally said, crossing his arms. His facial expression wasn't at all convincing.

"Harry!"

"Louis!," Harry teased.

"How the hell am I supposed to get to work?" Louis said, pushing Harry's arm. Harry smiled then shrugged his shoulders. Harry grabbed Louis' hand and twisted his arm around.

"I told you to never touch me." Harry said. Louis kicked Harry's thigh from behind.

"Go fix my car, Harry!" Louis breathed into Harry's neck when he said that. It took Harry by surprise and he panicked. Harry let go of Louis and Louis quickly turned to face him, ready for anything.

"Get off of me!" Harry said as he pushed Louis away; even though Harry was obviously the one who was on Louis. Louis gave him a confused look as he noticed Harry's uneasiness.

"You're driving me to work, and you're paying for my tires, you bastard because I'm not-" Louis finally hissed, but was interrupted.

"Blah, blah, blah. Look, I've gotta go get dressed for work."

"Ugh, Harry!"

Harry slammed the door in Louis' face. He let out a small puff of laughter once he was inside of his apartment. He loved seeing Louis upset.

xxx

Once Harry was done getting ready, he grabbed his umbrella and walked out the door.

When he got to his car, he noticed that both of his rearview mirrors were on the concrete ground. He grunted and kicked the one closest to him. This made him dropped his umbrella. He was hammered him rain. His curls were soaked. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" Louis' voice rang. He knew that Harry was upset and he knew that if he sounded happy, it would piss Harry off even more.

"My rearview mirrors, really? Who does that!?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

"Louis!"

"Look, I'm working. No personal calls, remember?"

"How the hell did you get to work?"

"I took the bloody bus, jackass!" and with that, Louis hung up the phone. Harry had tried to call back but Louis didn't answer.

xxx

Harry eventually got to the small café they worked at. Café de noche. He saw that Louis was working the front counter. He scowled, and then rolled his eyes once he noticed that Louis was taking Eleanor's order. Harry hated when Eleanor came to the shop. She would only come up there to be all lovey-dovey with Louis. She always pretended to order something so Louis wouldn't get in trouble by their boss. Harry threw down his things, and put on his work apron. Louis and Eleanor were holding hands across the counter. Harry rolled his eyes for a second time.

"Wow, Eleanor. You look hot today." Harry said with a wink, trying to upset Louis. Eleanor blushed and kissed Louis on the cheek.

"Thanks, well I'm gonna go. See you at home, later?" Louis nodded his head then Eleanor left. Louis growled at Harry. He hated when Harry tried to flirt with Eleanor. The two both knew that they couldn't fight each other at work. It would get them fired. Louis grabbed Harry's apron and pulled him into the back. There was a box in front of the door, so they both tripped and fell onto the floor. Louis landed on top of Harry, straddling his legs on either side of Harry's stomach. This didn't stop Louis from saying what he had to say. Harry, on the other hand had an expression of shock on his face. Louis grabbed Harry by his shirt, and leaned down close to Harry's face. Their noses were about an inch apart.

"Harry, stay away from my girlfriend. She hates you."

"Really? That's not what she said last night." That was it. Harry had crossed the line. Louis drawled back his fist and punched Harry in the nose. Louis was still straddling Harry. Harry reached upward and punched Louis in his chest, making him a bit unstable. Louis slightly shifted down, reaching near Harry's groin area. Harry gasped and pushed Louis off of him.

"Get off of me, faggot!" Harry said.

"Faggot? Says the guy who tried to kiss me last night." This comment took Harry by surprise. He grabbed the box that was in front of the door, and tried to throw it at Louis. Louis caught the box and dropped it. It had been filled with plastic eating utensils. The utensils splattered across the floor of the room they were in.

"I didn't try to kiss you! I'm not a fag!"

"Oh, whatever! We all know that you're gay, Harry."

"What, the hell!? Why would I want AIDS?" Louis paused for a second to take in Harry's dumb comment.

"You're an idiot, Harry. You obviously like boys. You're gorgeous. You could have any girl you want, but you choose to be single?" Louis began to walk out the room. 'Did Louis just call me gorgeous?' Harry thought to himself. Harry didn't stop Louis from walking out the room. Harry stood to an angry huff and walked out of the door as well.

When Harry walked out of the back room, Louis was already helping another customer. Harry couldn't stand Louis. He just wanted to go over there and snatch him up. How could Louis have called Harry gay? He definitely wasn't gay. He was just- Nope, he absolutely wasn't gay. From that moment on, Harry made a decision. He was going to go on a mission to go find a hot girl. He had to prove to Louis. He just had to prove to Louis that he wasn't gay. He didn't know why but he just had to. Harry was going to win this fight. That night, Harry would go to a bar that had the sluttiest girls. He would pick the hottest one, and then go show her off to Louis.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Unwanted Guests

That night, after work, Louis went home. He noticed that Harry had left work earlier than usual. Not that he cared. Louis took the bus to his apartment complex, hoping that when he got back home, his tires would be fixed. They definitely were not fixed.

Louis walked inside his apartment and he could smell food cooking; which was a surprise. Eleanor barely ever cooks. It didn't smell like something was burning, which also surprised Louis, because both of them were horrible cooks. He walked over to Eleanor, who was standing in front of the stove. Louis stood behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her check, as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"You're cooking?" Louis asked in fake disbelief. He was actually a bit in disbelief though.

"You surprised?" She asked as she began to place kisses along Louis' neck. Louis let out a soft moan, making Eleanor smile.

"Don't start something that you're not gonna finish, El. What's the occasion?"

"Well, we're having guest tonight. They're going to stay for dinner."

"Who?"

"Well, my friend just got back in town a couple days ago, and apparently, she's dating Harry. I invited them both over so I can catch up with her."

"Harry'? Styles'? You hate Harry! I' hate Harry! What are you trying to do here, Eleanor? What friend is it?" Louis exclaimed, letting go of Eleanor.

"Well, it's not that I hate Harry, I just-"There was a knock at the door. Eleanor continued to talk.

"Oh, they're here! Get out of your work clothes and put on something decent."

"But, I wanna wear this!"

"Louis," Eleanor said in a warning tone. Louis sighed and went to the back to shower and change.

Meanwhile, Eleanor went to open the door. She jumped in excitement as she hugged her friend Melissa. Melissa had long blonde hair with brown highlights. She wore a blue tank top with a very low V, revealing a lot of cleavage. She wore lots of makeup and a pair of blue, low cut jeans. They screamed like teenage girls, which made Harry roll his eyes. He searched around the room, and didn't see Louis.

"It's such a small world. What are the odds of my new girlfriend being friends with my neighbor?" Harry said, trying to join the conversation.

"Yeah, it's crazy! Now, where's this hot guy, you won't shut up about, El? I haven't seen him in forever!" Melissa asked in excitement. Harry wanted to know too.

"Oh, he'll be out in a bit. He just went to go change out of his work clothes. But anyways, how have you been, sweetheart." The two girls went and sat on the living room couch. Harry was not interested in their conversation, but he sat next to Melissa anyway. Harry put his arm around Melissa's shoulders to make it seem more believable when Louis came out.

xxx

Louis had just gotten out of the shower. He wiped the fog off of the mirror, and stared into it. He wanted to look nice when he got dressed, but not too nice. He walked out of the bathroom and dried his hair, as well as the rest of his body. Louis pulled out a white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He rolled his jeans at the bottoms and put on some Toms. Louis went back into the bathroom to fix his hair. Once he was finished getting ready, he walked out of the bedroom.

Harry heard footsteps down the hall, so he decided to scoot closer to Melissa. Louis cleared his throat and, everyone turned to face him. Harry could've sworn the world was in slow motion when Louis walked into the room. Harry suddenly became angry. Louis' muscles looked so perfect through his shirt, and that ass was too much to take in at one moment. Louis smiled at Harry's scowl. Louis walked over to Eleanor and sat comfortably next to her. He lifted Eleanor and placed her into his lap. Eleanor laughed, and blushed a bit; because of the fact that Louis did this while they had company. Harry felt a ping of jealously. He hated it because it stung. Harry grabbed Melissa's face and brought her into a sweet kiss. Melissa kissed him back.

"Well Louis, you remember Mel, right?" Eleanor said.

"The stripper?" Eleanor hit Louis in the arm, surprisingly hard.

"Ouch!- I mean, yeah. I remember Melissa. How are you?" Louis said.

"I've been great. You've gotten even hotter since the last time I saw you, Lou." Melissa said with a wink. Harry looked at her in disgust. Louis was the only one to notice Harry's facial expression. Louis smirked.

"Thank you, you look good too." Louis said. Eleanor didn't mind the flirting. She didn't even notice it, really. Harry stood up.

"Uhm, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Harry said, as he stood and began walking. Louis stood as well and said.

"I'll show you where it is."

"I know' where it is,"

"I'm gonna show you anyway!" Eleanor noticed that the two were already starting something that she didn't want.

"Boys," she warned. Louis grabbed Harry by his shoulders and pushed him to the back. He pushed Harry into the bathroom and locked the door. Harry looked, upset, confused and hurt all at the same time, as if Louis even noticed.

"Wow, it looks like your little plan failed, didn't it?" Louis asked in a teasing tone.

"What little plan'?" Harry knew what Louis was talking about, but he hoped that Louis actually didn't know.

"Were you trying to make me jealous, Harold?" Louis said. Harry's heart began to beat faster. He hoped that Louis couldn't tell that he was getting nervous.

"No!" Harry yelled as he began to ball up his fist. Louis grabbed onto Harry's balled up fist and moved in closer. His mouth hovered over Harry's ear.

"You don't wanna do that, Hazza. Remember that we're the ones who invited you here." Louis' lips slightly brushed over Harry's ear. Harry licked his lips as he closed his eyes really tight, trying to keep his composer. Harry snatched his hand from Louis' and pushed him back.

"Stop calling me that!" Harry said as he threw a punch to Louis' chest. Louis wanted to fight Harry ever since he saw him in his apartment, but he was just waiting for Harry to throw the first punch. Now that Harry had hit him first, Louis pushed Harry down to the tile floor, and punched him in the stomach. Harry grunted and tried to push Louis off of him, but Louis only grabbed onto Harry' curls, ever so tightly. Every time Harry would push Louis, Louis would pull Harry's hair harder.

"You really are an idiot, Harry!"

"Why do you always grab my hair!? Let go!"

Harry lifted his knee and kicked Louis in the balls. Louis yelled and let go of Harry's hair, falling off of him completely. Louis was in deep pain.

"Son of a bitch," Louis said through ragged breath. He was crouched down, cuffing himself. Harry smirked at Louis' pain. Louis limped over to Harry, and punched him in the jaw.

xxx

"What's taking them so long?" Melissa asked.

"Uhm, they'll be back in a second." Eleanor said, hoping they really would be back in a second. She knew they were fighting or arguing but she didn't want to worry Melissa. She didn't want Melissa to think Harry was crazy; even though Harry and Louis were definitely the two craziest people Eleanor had ever met. Eleanor tapped her fingers on the coffee table nervously. She hoped that Melissa wasn't getting suspicious.

xxx

Meanwhile, Harry was now straddling Louis' waist, punching his face. Louis was trying his best to dodge Harry's punches.

"Cut it out! You're gonna scare your little fake girlfriend away!" Louis said.

"She's not fake; you're just mad because she's hotter than Eleanor!" Louis reached up to Harry's hair and snatched his head down, making Harry grunt in pain. There noses were touching.

"Shut the fuck up about Eleanor, okay?" Louis said in a warning tone.

"Why? Are you afraid that I'm gonna take her from you? Don't be jealous of how hot I am, Louis. You said it yourself." Louis scoffed. Harry's hips lowered a bit, unintentionally. Their groins were about a centimeter from touching.

"First of all, I said you were gorgeous. I never called you hot. Second, you would remember that, Harry; which proves my point even more."

"I'm not gay!" Harry's hips fell completely as punched Louis again. Louis reached up and punched Harry in the jaw again.

"Keep telling yourself that. Get off of me, Harry. You're probably enjoying this." Louis said as he pushed Harry off of him. Harry grunted as he hit the floor. Louis stood and began to walk. As Louis began walking, Harry grabbed him and turned him around. Harry grabbed Louis' shirt and pushed him up against the door. Harry leaned in very close.

"I'm not gay." Harry said. He loosened his grip on Louis' shirt and dropped his hands, before he walked out of the bathroom.

xxx

"Harry! What the hell happened to your face!?" Melissa exclaimed. Eleanor bit her lip nervously. Eleanor was disappointed in the two boys. How could they do this while Melissa was here? She wondered where Louis was and if he was okay.

"Uh, I fell." Harry said.

"I fell too." Louis said as he finally came out from the back. Eleanor growled at the sight. Eleanor did a face palm as Louis came and sat next to her. He tried to put his arm around her, but she slapped it away. Louis knew that he was going to have hell to play once their company was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Don't you dare

That night after Harry and Melissa left, Eleanor didn't talk to Louis for at least three hours. He got her attention after he began to strip in front of her, while she was trying to read a book on their bed. Louis was just too damn sexy to ignore for long periods of time. Louis climbed on top of Eleanor and began sweetly kissing her. Eleanor grabbed onto the sides of Louis' stomach and brought him down. Louis began kissing Eleanor's neck.

"You and Harry really need to resolve whatever problem you two have." She managed to get out between kisses. Louis made a disapproving sound.

"Shh, you're gonna ruin the moment." Louis said as he continued to kiss her.

"I mean it, Louis. I can't believe you two acted like that while we had company. That's ridiculous!"

"Well, he started it…"

"Louis,"

"He did!"

"We'll I'm gonna need you to grow up and be the one to stop it."

Louis sighed and rolled off of Eleanor. Work was going to be interesting tomorrow. Eleanor continued to talk.

"Oh, and Louis,"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that you won't hit Harry at all tomorrow."

"But-"

"Or, physically hurt him in any way."

"Eleanor, I-"

"Louis, please? For me? It's ridiculous that you two can't go a day without abusing each other."

"I'm pretty sure he likes the abuse." Louis said almost incoherently. Eleanor didn't understand what he had said.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. I promise I won't hit Harry tomorrow." Louis said in a sigh.

"Or?"

"Or, hurt him in any way." Louis crossed his arms.

"Aw, that's my Boobear." Eleanor said as she kissed him cheek.

xxx

When Louis woke up, Eleanor was already gone. Louis crawled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to get dressed. Louis heard his phone vibrate on his bedside table from the bathroom.

8:07am

Harry- I fixed your tires

Louis stared at his phone for a second. He was confused.

8:10am

Louis- You got me new tires?

8:11am

Harry- Yeah. I did.

8:19am

Louis- Why?

8:21am

Harry- You could say thank you

8:25am

Louis- No

8:27am

Harry- Fine.

Louis didn't reply after that. He just continued to get ready for work. He knew that if Harry really did get him new tires, they probably weren't on his car yet. He would probably have to take the bus today, again.

Just like always, he made it to work before Harry. This time, Harry was only about 15 minutes later than Louis; a new record. He had actually gotten there before the shop opened. There was at least thirty minutes until they turned the closed sign to open. Louis scoffed when he saw Harry. He walked over to Harry, and crossed his arms.

"Why did you get me new tires?" Louis asked.

"Because, I'm the one who put holes in them."

"Well, I'm not fixing your rearview mirrors." Harry shrugged and walked to the back of the shop to get his apron. He was acting weird. Usually they would have been trying to rip each others necks by now. Louis sighed angrily. Why didn't Harry want to fight him? Louis walked to the back room where Harry was tying the back of his apron. Louis grabbed Harry's shoulders and turned Harry to face him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Harry?" Harry broke free from Louis' hold, and turned his back towards Louis again, as he continued to fiddle with his apron.

"Nothing… I'm trying to tie my apron and you keep bothering me..." Louis scrunched his face. He was so confused. Louis turned around and began to walk back out front.

"Louis,"

"What?" Louis said, stopping but not turning around to face Harry.

"Eleanor told me that she would pay me 50 bucks if I didn't kick your ass all day."

"What!?" Louis actually turned around this time and walked up to Harry. Louis continued to talk.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Eleanor?"

"She's the one who called me! Now, back up before you make me lose 50 bucks!" Harry warned. Louis was a bit shocked that Eleanor had told Harry not to react in violence as well. Louis hadn't even noticed that he was holding onto Harry's collar. He dropped his hands.

"Fine. I say we make a little bet of our own."

"Okay… what kind of bet."

"Whoever hits the other person first, loses. If I win, you have to… wash my dishes for a month."

"How mature. What if I win?"

"What do you want?" Louis asked. Honestly, there were a lot of things that Harry wanted. They weren't things that he could speak of, but he wanted them. Harry thought hard.

"Hm… if I win, you have to come over to my place and cook for me."

Louis stared at Harry for a bit. He didn't understand. Of all things, Harry asked for Louis to cook for him?

"You know I can't cook, Harry."

"Oh, well."

Melissa walked in the shop a while after it opened. She was wearing something trampy; as usual. She jumped up and down when she saw Harry; which made her breasts jiggle.

"Hey, babe! Aw you look so cute in your work apron." Melissa said. She waved at Louis.

"Aw, there's your fake girlfriend." Louis quietly said to Harry. Harry balled his fist up to punch Louis, and Louis didn't stop him. He wanted Harry to punch him so he could win. Harry didn't punch him; which only made Louis want to try harder. Harry growled at Louis and held his foot out to trip him. He figured that would count so, he quickly moved his foot. Harry began to walk over to Melissa, while Louis was moving some chairs around the tables. Louis lifted a chair, and accidentally smacked Harry right in the face. Louis gasped and tried to hold in his laughter. Harry quickly walked over to Louis and held his arms out toward him as if he were going to choke him.

"Accident!" Louis assured, while still laughing. Harry really did want to kill Louis right now, but he didn't want to lose this bet.

Harry finally got to Melissa and hugged her tightly. Louis decided that the hug was too long. He felt a bit weird inside watching them hug. Louis rolled his eyes and, walked up to the two.

"Hey, no PDA." Louis said as he put his arm between the two of them. Harry gave a questioning amused smirk. Louis didn't look directly at him. Louis' cover up was the next comment he made, which upset Harry.

"Melissa, I really like how that shirt looks on you. It really shows off the best parts of your body." Louis said as he flipped his hair and winked. Louis looked down to Melissa's breasts and she smiled. Harry's face changed.

"We'll be right back." Harry told Melissa. Harry grabbed Louis' arm and brought him to the backroom. Louis had a smug smile on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't fucking flirt with girls."

"… Why the hell not?"

"…B-because! You're with Eleanor!"

"Oh, whatever, Harry. You don't care about my relationship with Eleanor. You obviously-"

"Don't say it," Harry warned.

"Harry, just-"

"No, stop it! I'm seriously this' close from punching you in the face."

"That's fine with me. You'll lose the bet and I won't have to wash dishes for a month."

xxx

"Oh, good. You're back. I was about to come back there." Melissa said. Louis gave her a fake smile and began working again. Louis watched as Melissa and Harry kissed each other. It was disgusting.

Harry wanted to leave work early again, but his boss wouldn't let him. He had a plan to get Louis to lose the bet. He wouldn't do it today though. He would probably do it tomorrow.

Once both of their shifts were over, Harry couldn't take it anymore. Throughout the day, Louis had been purposely bumping into him, flicking Harry, throwing things at Harry, purposely breaking glasses and plates because, Louis knew that it was Harry's job to clean up broken material. Harry really wanted to beat Louis' ass and Louis could tell, so he kept doing things to piss him off.

They finally got to the apartment complex and Harry was so glad that he could be away from Louis in a bit. They arrived at Harry's door.

"Go get your stupid tires and get out of my apartment." Harry said. Louis happily went inside Harry's apartment and, looked around. He saw an empty glass on Harry's kitchen counter. Louis walked over to the glass and dropped it on the floor. It broke.

"Oops." Louis said. Harry glanced at his favorite glass, broken on the floor and just about lost it.

"Louis, what the hell is your problem!?" He said as he tackled Louis onto the floor. Louis didn't mind because, this was exactly what he had wanted. Harry punched Louis' face really hard, as he was straddled on top of him. There was so much rage in Harry's eyes that he had been building up all day. Louis gasped as pushed Harry off of him, standing to his feet. Harry stood as well. Louis punched Harry in the nose. Louis ran to Harry's room and locked the door. Harry banged on the door.

"Let me in, bastard!" Harry exclaimed.

"No!"

"You can't lock me out of my own room!"

"No!"

Harry punched the door and reached for the top of the door to get the key to his room. Harry swung open the door and didn't see Louis. Harry turned to look harder, and suddenly, Louis was on Harry's back, choking him. Harry couldn't breathe.

"Okay!, Okay!" Harry managed to get out. Louis let go of him and held a hand out to help Harry up. Harry slapped Louis' hand away and pushed him up against the wall. Harry held onto Louis' collar. Louis grabbed Harry's hands and pulled them away, before punching Harry in his stomach.

"Ow!"

Louis grabbed onto Harry shirt and changed their positions, slamming Harry into the wall instead. Harry's arms fell back against the wall. Harry was about to retaliate, but then, Louis bit down on the left side of Harry's neck.

"Ahh, shit…" Harry said in a desperate, moaning whisper. Harry grabbed Louis' waist and pulled Louis' hips to meet his own, grinding against Louis. Louis gasped and so did Harry. Harry pushed Louis off of him. Harry didn't mean to grind his hips into Louis'. That was just his sensitive and weak spot. He lost control when a person came in touch with that stop. Harry hadn't noticed how hard he had pushed Louis. Louis was on the floor, looking at Harry with shock and confusion. Both boys were out of breath. Harry panicked and walked out of the room without saying a word. Louis got up from the floor and walked out of the room as well. He found Harry in the living room with his face in his hands. Harry quickly stood to his feet when he saw Louis.

"What the hell was that'?" Louis asked, still a bit out of breath.

"You need to leave."

"Harry, but you-"

"Leave! Get out of my apartment!" Harry exclaimed, throwing a fake fruit at Louis that was on his living room table. It was surprisingly heavy. There would definitely be a bruise on Louis' arm when he woke up the next day. Louis quickly walked out the door, fearing Harry a bit. He had never seen that look in Harry's eyes before. Louis suddenly felt bad for trying to piss Harry off all day. Louis was a bit confused about some things. Harry had definitely grinded on him; yes. But Louis didn't exactly hate it. Louis also felt a bit good inside knowing he discovered that spot on Harry's neck. He didn't know why though. Louis stood outside of Harry's door for a minute, trying to decide if he should go back in there or knock on the door. He decided that would be a horrible idea.

Louis waited until all of his breath was fully regained before he walked inside of his apartment. He thanked the Lord that he didn't have any bruises at the moment. Eleanor would've known that they had been fighting.

"Hey, sweetie." Eleanor said as she gave Louis a slight peck on the lips.

"Huh?" Louis said. His mind was somewhere else.

"I was just saying hey. Is something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing's wrong. I'm going to bed." Louis said as he walked to his room. He replayed what had just happened over and over again in his mind. Though he lay in his bed, under the covers, he was nowhere close to sleep. He was a bit nervous to face Harry at work tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Cheating Might Get You Killed

Harry was in bed trying to decide if he had the balls to show his face at work. He did not want to see Louis. He was so embarrassed and ashamed. How could he face him? Harry picked up his pillow and covered his face with it, yelling into it. Harry didn't even know how to explain what had happened last night. There was no explanation. Louis probably thought he was absolutely gross now; not that he didn't already think Harry was gross anyway. This certainly didn't help with the whole being called gay situation. Harry rolled out of his bed and let himself hit the floor. He didn't care how much his back was hurting at the moment. He laid there for a while. He still wasn't very sure if he wanted to get up or if he just wanted to lay there and die. Harry had to do something to make up for what happened last night. He guessed that the bet was off. Harry had to do something to cover up this mistake he made. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew he had to do something.

xxx

Louis was already at work. He was anticipating Harry's arrival. He just had to see him. Louis really wanted to know what that was that happened last night. Louis took a long breath. The café was open and Harry still wasn't there; which wasn't too odd because he usually never came in before the shop opened. 'He'll be here' Louis kept telling himself. Louis placed his elbows on the counter and placed his face in his palms. Why was he worrying so much about Harry? He never cared this much about Harry being there before'. Louis decided that this was stupid. He decided to put his mind somewhere else. Louis heard the jingle of the door opening. Louis' head shot up immediately. Louis' face dropped when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Louis!" Melissa said, with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi." Louis said flatly. Melissa didn't notice.

"Have you seen Harry? He hasn't been answering his phone. I thought he would be here."

"He's not answering his phone?"

"Nope, it's really weird. Maybe something happened to him." Louis sighed. He hoped that he wasn't the reason that Harry wasn't talking to people.

"We'll, yeah. He didn't come into work today, so-"

"Oh, no. he's probably avoiding me because I ate his last can of Pringles! No, no, no, I'm such a horrible person." Louis could've slapped her. She was so dumb. She began to cry. Louis didn't know what to do. It was really awkward. Should he comfort her? Should he tell her that she needs to leave because he's busy? He didn't want to seem rude, even though he hated her.

"Uhm, did you try stopping by his house?" Louis finally said.

"No." sniffs. "I should probably do that shouldn't I?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Louis really didn't care much what she did. As long as he didn't have to watch her touching Harry, he was fine. Louis actually found it a bit amusing that Harry wasn't talking to her. Louis thought about texting Harry himself, but he knew that Harry probably wouldn't answer him either.

"Louis, do you mind if I ride home with you today, so I can go see Harry?"

"Yes, I mind."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I mean sure. Of course you can ride home with me." Louis said with his best fake smile.

"Yay! I guess I'll just stay here until your shift is over."

"Yay…"

xxx

On the way home, Melissa went on and on about how she thinks she's in love with Harry. Louis seriously wanted to crash the car so she could shut up. He swears that her mouth didn't close once during the whole car ride.

"Okay, get out. We're here." Louis tried to say this in his best friendly teenage girl voice, even though he seriously wanted Melissa out of his car.

Louis and Melissa both walked up to Louis and Harry's floor together. Louis opened his apartment and dropped his keys at the sight.

"What the fuck!?" Louis said, charging towards Harry, who was making out with Eleanor. This caught Melissa's attention too. She gasped and stared in shock. Eleanor pushed Harry away, as if she wasn't kissing him back. Louis didn't hold back the force of his fist when he punched Harry in the face, probably breaking his nose. Harry gasped at the contact. Harry grabbed onto Louis' shirt, swinging him into the coffee table, which broke. Louis felt a bit of glass slab him in his side but he didn't care. He got back up and punched Harry multiple times in the face and stomach. Harry didn't even get more than two hits in. it wasn't because he couldn't. It was because Harry suddenly felt guilty for hitting Louis. He felt the emotion of not wanting Louis get hurt. Harry felt that he deserved this. Harry figured that this was probably the stupidest plan he had ever came up with. He thought that by kissing Eleanor, and being caught by Louis, would take Louis' mind off of what happened last night. Harry truly didn't expect Eleanor to kiss back. He also didn't expect Louis to get this upset.

"Louis, stop! Please! You're going to kill him!"

"Louis, get off of Harry! I'm gonna call the police!" Eleanor exclaimed. Louis didn't listen. He didn't let up for one second. He continued to punch and kick Harry and Harry let him, who was now on the floor, underneath Louis.

Harry grabbed onto Louis' fist once he felt blood streaming from both his mouth and his nose. Harry struggled to push Louis off of him, as Louis continued to punch the air, hoping his fist would make their way to Harry's face again. Once Louis was completely off of Harry, Harry stood to his feet. He wore an angry expression with a lot of shame. He was out of breath and, didn't know what to say. He ran out of the apartment with out saying anything. He ran into his apartment and slammed the door. Louis was still on the floor, trying to catch his breath. There was blood on his knuckles, but he didn't care. Eleanor crouched down on the floor next to Louis, and placed her hand on his shoulder. Louis snatched his shoulder away from her and stood to his feet. He did not want Eleanor touching him. He was disgusted with her at the moment. Louis walked to his bedroom and violently slammed the door behind him. Melissa and Eleanor looked to each other in complete shock. Eleanor began to cry and Melissa ran over to hold her in a hug.

"I'm so stupid." Eleanor muffled in her cry.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're not stupid, sweetie. It's okay." Melissa said while patting Eleanor's head, trying to calm her down.

xxx

Louis was still in the after shock of being pissed. He punched the wall several times; he knocked everything that was on the dresser on the floor. He pulled out the drawers, throwing them across the room. He couldn't calm down. Louis felt a couple tears rimming in his eyes, but he closed his eyes really tight, not letting them seep through. He grunted in anger. Louis hated what he was feeling. He didn't know if he was more pissed about Harry coming into his home and kissing his girlfriend, of the fact that Louis was so jealous that it ate at him. Why was he jealous? He hated it. There was no reason for him to be jealous of Harry kissing someone else. Louis was so hurt, and he couldn't take it. He would stay in his room, and let himself die alone. He hated what he was felling. He didn't want it to be happening.

xxx

Harry, on the other hand, was in his apartment bedroom, on hands and knees balling his eyes out. He was so upset with himself. He wouldn't even look at himself in the mirror. His was disgusted with being inside of his skin. How could he have been so stupid? Harry was crying because he knew Louis would never talk to him again, he had never seen Louis that pissed off at him before and, the fact that there was blood coming from all angles of his face. His body was in pain. There were bruises all over him and it hurt like hell. He couldn't move with out hurting himself, and when he was still, the pain just ached inside of him. The fact that he was heaving for air didn't help the pain situation. He thought about going to the emergency room, having a broken nose or whatever, but decided to just stay locked up in his apartment. Harry was hurting both emotionally and physically. His tears were mixing with his blood. He was in too much pain to get up and clean himself up. He just laid there on the floor until his eyes shut into sleep.

xxx

Louis was not sleep. He couldn't sleep. He refused to go to sleep. This was all just too much for him. He still had his bedroom door locked. He couldn't hear voices anymore, so he figured that Eleanor went to go stay with Melissa. He still stayed locked up in his room though. He figured that it would be best to keep his anger locked up in a room, or else he would've done something else he'd regret. Louis sat on the edge of his bed, breathing heavily. He couldn't control the face paste of his heart and his hard breathing. Louis truly believed that Harry wasn't gay now, but Louis… Louis wouldn't admit it but he did want Harry. He wanted Harry to be his and he hated that Harry didn't want him back. He hated that Harry liked girls. He hated that Harry would rather kiss Eleanor than him. But, this was so wrong!

"Ugh!" Louis yelled. He didn't know what to do with his emotions, so he continued to punch the wall, not caring that the blood on his knuckles was now some of his own. There were a few cracks in the wall, which Louis decided was throwing him off, so he went to punch another part of the wall. More cracks; as if he even thought about stopping. Before Louis knew it, the tears that were rimming him eyes, were escaping. They were rolling down his cheeks, stinging his eyes a bit. He could taste the salty tears as they reached his lip. The pain in Louis' side was unbearable. There wasn't any glass inside of him but the glass had definitely cut him deep. After about 45 minutes of punching the wall, Louis decided to go get in the shower.

The water burned as if ran over the cut at the side of his stomach. It hurt even worse when Louis tried to clean the blood off with a wash rag. Louis felt that he deserved this. He deserved the pain for being gay. It wasn't right. Everyone would hate him for being gay. Harry would think he was gross and never talk to him again. Louis couldn't stand that thought. He would miss pissing Harry off and arguing with him and getting into little fights too much. Harry would never want to touch him again. What was he going to do? Louis hated himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Confrontation

It had been about three weeks since Harry had kissed Eleanor. It had also been three weeks since Louis and Harry had spoken to each other. Eleanor had move back in with Louis. He had forgiven her. Harry and Louis still saw each other all the time; which didn't make the situation any easier. They still had to see each other at work everyday and, they frequently saw each other in their apartment complex. Louis would always catch Harry staring at him. When Louis would look back to Harry, Harry would quickly turn away as if he wasn't looking in the first place. This happened a lot. Louis wanted to talk to Harry but he knew that Harry didn't want to talk to him. Besides, Louis wasn't going to be the first one to break. He was going to wait until Harry said something first. As long as Harry didn't talk, Louis wouldn't either. Louis hated himself for putting so much thought into this. Every time Louis would think about Harry in a way that was more than an enemy, he would pinch himself on the arm. He broke skin a few times. He pinched himself to often, which meant he was always thinking about Harry, which pissed him off even more.

xxx

Harry watched Louis very carefully every time he saw him. He tried not to make it obvious that he was staring at him, but Louis always seemed to catch him. Harry made many attempts to talk to Louis but he would always chicken out. He was scared. He knew that Louis didn't want to talk to him. It was killing him that he never heard Louis say his name anymore. Harry truly wanted to apologize to Louis, but he was scared that it would only make to situation worse. He wanted to apologize for kissing Eleanor. He wanted to apologize for grinding on Louis. He knew that Louis probably hated him for that. He wanted to apologize for almost kissing Louis that night in the hall. He wanted to apologize for dreaming about Louis. He wanted to apologize for falling for Louis.

While Harry was in a daze, thinking about Louis, he accidentally spilled a glass of water all over his shirt.

"Damnit," Harry mumbled at his mistake. Harry's shirt was soaked. You could see right though his white V-neck. Louis gasped and began pinching himself. He wouldn't stop pinching. You wouldn't imagine the things that were going on in Louis' head at the moment. It was really close to closing time and, they had already turned the open sign to closed'. There weren't any customers in the shop anymore. Harry decided that it would be okay to take his wet shirt off. Harry's body glistened as water rolled down his bare chest. Once the shirt was completely off, Harry shook his glorious curls. Louis' mouth was open. He was probably drooling a bit. Louis bit his lip as hard as he could, trying not to let any sound escape his lips. He continued to pinch himself, probably bleeding a bit now. Louis hoped that Harry didn't hear him gasp at the sight of him taking off his shirt. Harry didn't notice Louis staring at him until he turned in his direction. Louis quickly turned away, avoiding eye contact. Harry smirked. He knew he was probably imagining things, but he thought he saw Louis blushing and biting his lip. Louis quickly walked to the back room for no reason. He just had to get away from Harry. He was becoming aroused just from the sight of a shirtless Harry. Louis closed the door once he was inside of the room. He looked down to his arm and saw a bruise. He really needed to stop pinching himself.

xxx

When Louis got home that night, he went straight to his room, after greeting Eleanor. He realized that Harry probably wasn't going to be the one to talk first. Harry was too stubborn. Louis thought about going to Harry's apartment and knocking on the door; which was probably a dumb idea. It has been almost a month since he'd spoken to Harry. Why would Harry want to speak to him now? Louis decided that it was cause too much trouble. He was done with the emotional rollercoaster's. He had had enough heartbreak. He decided that it was best for him to just stay home.

Before Louis knew it, he was in front of Harry's door, knocking. Something told him that he should go apologize to Harry; apologize for beating the shit out of him. Louis knocked and knocked. Nobody came to the door. Louis stood there for about five minutes before he started knocking again. Louis sighed. Harry wasn't home. Or, maybe Harry knew it was Louis and was trying to ignore him. Louis tried again.

"Harry, please open the door."

He continued knocking. Louis continued to speak.

"Harry, I know you hate me, but can I please just talk to you for a second? Harry," There was no answer. Louis sighed and turned around, only to see Harry looking at him with a questioning expression. Louis gasped. Harry had scared him a bit. Had Harry been standing there the whole time? Harry just stared at Louis, daring him to say something. Louis stared back to Harry. Louis opened his mouth to speak.

"Ha-"He stopped himself from talking and chickened out. He didn't know what to say. Was he supposed to tell Harry that he missed him? No, he wouldn't want to scare Harry away. Louis panicked and went back to his apartment door. He tried to open it but it was locked. He felt stupid. He had left his keys in the house. He struggled to open the door. Of course it didn't open. Louis sighed and had no choice but to turn back around to face Harry. He could feel Harry eyes watching him, before he turned completely.

He was face to face with Harry. Louis looked down at his feet, trying to avoid eye contact with Harry. Harry reached his hand out and tilted Louis' head up, forcing Louis to look into his eyes. Harry dropped his hand and backed up a bit. He figured that he was probably too close to Louis. Harry continued to hold his gaze though. Harry licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak.

"What do you want?" Harry asked. Harry had spoken first. It shocked Louis a bit. It took Louis a minute to process Harry's words before he could answer. Louis turned around and began to fiddle with his doorknob again.

"I-I want to get back into my apartment-"

"No, why did you wanna talk to me?" Harry said sternly, as he pulled Louis to face him again.

"I don't."

"You said you did."

"Well, I don't anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because,"

"Because, what?"

"Because, I don't want to talk to you! Okay?" Harry scoffed. He found Louis frustration amusing. Louis was suddenly offended. Louis continued to talk. He pushed Harry's shoulder out of habit.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" asked Louis. Harry pushed Louis back, a bit harder than Louis had pushed Harry.

"Ouch," And that was what started it. Louis punched Harry in his chest and Harry tripped Louis, making him fall on the floor. Louis punched Harry's leg, making him fall to the floor as well. Harry grabbed onto Louis' shirt and pushed him against the wall, pulling him up to his feet.

"Let go of me, Harry!" Louis said, yanking at Harry's hair. Harry let go of Louis and threw him back onto the floor. Harry walked to his door and unlocked his apartment. As soon as he opened the door, Louis was grabbing at his shirt.

"Louis," Harry warned, almost pleadingly. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's neck, choking him in the crook of his elbow. Harry removed Louis' arm and threw him back on the floor. This time, Louis landed inside on Harry's apartment floor. Louis stood and pushed Harry, making Harry's back hit the door and close it. Harry grabbed Louis' wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, pulling very hard.

"Is this what you want?" Harry asked, tightening his grip on Louis' arm. Louis grunted in pain. Their breaths were heavy.

"Ahh!" Louis said. He thought his arm was about to snap. Harry let go of Louis' arm and pushed him up against the door. Harry was balling his fists, ready to hit Louis. Their chests were pressed up against each other, noses touching. Harry began to speak in a tone that was almost a yell.

"Is this what you want, Louis? You want me to hit you? Do you want me to-"

Harry was cut off by Louis smashing his lips against his. Harry immediately began kissing Louis back. The kiss was hungry and desperate. Harry's hands were pulling at Louis' hair. Louis' hands were caressing Harry's body all over, searching for a place to grab onto. They both moaned into each others mouths, tongues fighting for dominance. Louis began digging his fingers into Harry's hips, earning a moan. Harry decided that this was going to slow. He reached for Louis' shirt and began tugging. He wanted it off but he wasn't willing to freak the kiss. He was getting frustrated with Louis' annoying clothes. Louis broke the kiss, trying to help Harry get his shirt off but Harry snatched Louis' body to kiss him again.

"Harry," Louis said in a moan, as Harry began to cup and rub over Louis' growing bulge in his pants. Louis grabbed onto Harry's hair, begging for more. Louis reached down, fiddling with Harry button, trying to pull his pants down. Louis pushed Harry off of him, so he could slide his pants down to his ankles. Harry fell backwards onto the couch. Louis threw off his shirt while Harry kicked off his pants. Louis was getting impatient. He climbed on top of Harry and began kissing him sloppily. Louis was straddling Harry's waist. Louis moved to Harry's neck and found the spot that he had discovered a while ago. He sucked on it. This made Harry grab on Louis' ass, tightly. Louis groaned.

"Ahhh, Louis-"Harry wasn't able to complete his sentences. Louis reached down and stuck his hand inside of Harry's pants, rubbing over his hard cock.

"Louis, unngh." Harry was grinding himself against Louis' hand, making Louis smirked. Louis removed his hand from Harry's pants, earning a disapproving grunt.

"Louis, Please…" Louis started to reach for Harry's pants again, but there was a loud knocking at the door.

"Louis, you two better not be fighting in there!" Eleanor exclaimed from the other side of the door. Louis flinched in rolled off of Harry, landing on the floor. Harry gasped.

"Are you okay?"

"Put your pants on!" Louis said in a loud whisper. Louis threw on his shirt and gave Harry a second to finish buttoning up his pants.

Louis went to open the door.

"Hey, Eleanor." Louis said, trying his best innocent smile. She didn't buy it.

"You've been over here for a long time,"

"I was just getting ready to leave."

"Why did you even come over here?"

"I-I left… something."

"So, you were over here earlier too?" Louis looked to Harry.

"Yeah, I stole his keys. He came over here to get them." Harry said.

"… Were you guys fighting?" Eleanor asked. The two boys spoke at the same time. Louis said yes and Harry said no. Eleanor squinted her eyes.

"C'mon, Louis." She said, dragging Louis out of Harry's apartment. Eleanor slammed the door. She suspected that the two boys had been fighting and she didn't like the idea of it.

xxx

Harry let out a happy sigh. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He hated that it had to end though. He was still painfully hard. He would have to take care of that situation on his own. He wanted Louis so bad. Everything felt like a dream. It didn't seem real. If Eleanor wouldn't have come, who knows how far their horniness would've taken them? Harry picked up his phone.

xxx

Louis felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, as he was laying in his bed.

10:07pm

Harry- I want you so bad.

Louis smirked at his phone.

10:09pm

Louis- Oh, do you? (;

Eleanor walked into the room, catching Louis off guard. Louis hid his phone as Eleanor climbed into bed with him. Eleanor didn't seem to notice Louis' panic attack. She kissed his cheek and got under the covers, once she turned off her lamp. Louis' phone had gone off a while ago. He waited for Eleanor to fall asleep before he checked his phone.

10:10pm

Harry- yesss. I could use your help with what I'm doing right now (;

Louis could feel himself hardening up again. He wanted to be with Harry. He would just have to wait until tomorrow.

xxx

Louis couldn't take it. Harry was definitely later than usual. He needed to see Harry. Where was he?

Harry came walking through the door with a smirk on his face. He noticed Louis' anticipation. Louis looked down; pretending that he was wasn't staring at Harry when he walked in. Harry knew that he was. The two didn't say a word. Harry walked up behind Louis, reaching down to pick up his apron. He purposely pressed up against Louis' ass as he did this. This earned a whimper from Louis. Harry smiled and put on his apron. Louis still hadn't made eye contact with Harry.

Once Harry was done tying his apron, he walked out from behind the counter. Louis watched Harry as he walked away. This went on for the rest of the day. Throughout the work day, there was so much sexual tension that filled the air. There were so many unnecessary touches and so much staring. There was a lot of "accidentally bumping into each other." Still, they managed to not say a word to each other the whole day. It was hardest for Louis, because he couldn't go very long without talking. He was going to make sure Harry broke this time, just like he did the last time. He wanted Harry to make the first move and say the first words.

Really, it was hard for both of them. Harry just wanted to pounce on Louis and devour his mouth, but he swore that he wouldn't lose this time. He had to control himself; no matter how sexy Louis looked right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Kiss Me

That night, after work, Louis and Harry didn't say anything to each other as they left the cafe. Harry decided to take Louis home since his tires weren't replaced yet. Louis didn't look at Harry, but he could feel Harry's eyes watching him. Harry was smiling at Louis and not paying attention to the road. The car swerved a bit.

"Harry, you're going to kill us." Louis warned.

"Ha, I won." Harry said, leaning over to get a reward kiss from Louis. Louis smiled and pushed him away.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I said so." Harry scoffed and stopped the car in the middle of the street. Cars were behind them. Harry smirked at Louis.

"Harry," Louis warned, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Kiss me."

'There are cars behind us,"

"Kiss me',"

"No," Harry gave a fake pout.

"Why not?"

"Because, you may have won the talking challenge, but there's still the challenge of seeing who will break first when it comes to… other things." Louis said with a wink. Harry began driving again.

"Okay, fine. But it's gonna be hard to resist this," Louis shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

When they got to the apartment, Louis couldn't take his eyes off of Harry. Every thing about Harry was just absolutely perfect, but he wasn't going to Louis; not this time. They stopped in the hall way that divided the two apartments.

"You wanna come in? I'll cook for you." Harry asked with a smirking grin.

"Sure, this should be fun." Louis said. Louis walked into Harry's apartment. Harry walked in as well.

"Hold on a minute. I'll be back." Harry said as he began walking to his room. Louis exhaled and made himself comfortable in a chair in the kitchen.

When Harry came back, he wasn't wearing a shirt. He wasn't wearing any pants either. He only wore a pear of grey boxers. Louis watched him in shock and amazement. Louis could already feel his pants getting a bit uncomfortable. Louis bit his lip as he watched Harry walk into the kitchen.

"Harry," Louis said a bit desperate.

"Yes, Lou?" Harry said as he began tying a cooking apron across his bare chest.

"Fuck this," Louis said as he ran strutted over to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry leaned in to press his lips against Louis.

"I guess I won." Louis said.

"What? You definitely just jumped me."

"But, you kissed me first." Louis said, kissing Harry. Harry had no will to complain. He snaked his arms around Louis' torso, pulling him upwards. Louis got the hint and wrapped his legs around Harry. Louis snuck his tongue into Harry's mouth and began invading it.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to do this." Harry said in between kisses. Louis only moaned in response. Harry smirked against Louis' mouth. Harry carried Louis to his bedroom and placed him on the bed. Louis pulled off his shirt and threw it across the floor. Harry stood in front of the bed, staring at Louis.

"You're so perfect, Lou." Louis blushed and smiled. Harry climbed onto the bed, straddling Louis' waist. Harry pressed his lips onto Louis, and pecked his lips softly, teasing him. Louis groaned in disapproval and pulled Harry's head down, bringing him into a sloppy kiss. Louis grabbed onto the apron that Harry was still wearing and pulled at it.

"Harry, take this off." Louis demanded in a tone of pure lust. Harry reached behind his back and began untying his apron. He was taking too long. Louis pushed Harry down on the bed and pulled the apron off of him. Louis climbed on top of Harry to straddle him. Harry let out a puff of laughter.

"You're so sexy when you're impatient." Harry said, as he pulled Louis down, kissing him. They moaned into each others mouths, tongues fighting for dominance. Louis began grinding his hardening cock downwards. Harry's hips met Louis' thrust.

"Mmm, fuck," mumbled Louis. Harry reached down to unbutton Louis' pants. Louis happily rose up to let Harry slide his pants down to his ankles. The only thing the two boys wore was their boxers. The thin pieces of fabric was the only restraining their hard bulges. Louis reached down to Harry's thigh and began rubbing and massaging it. Every time Louis would rub upward, he would get a little closer to Harry's cock. This frustrated Harry. Harry reached down and grabbed onto Louis' hand, pushing it towards his bulge. Louis smirked and moved his hand away.

"Lou, please." Louis didn't reply. Louis moved his hands upwards, rubbing across Harry's stomach. Louis' hands inched higher and higher until he grazed over Harry's nipples, earning a pleading moan. Louis wasn't expecting this. Louis smirked, and went back to Harry's nipples and plucked at them a bit.

"Do you like that?" Louis asked seductively.

"Uhnngh, Louis," Louis licked over Harry's nipples before heading back to Harry's mouth, kissing him. Harry began tugging on Louis' boxers, inching them down. Harry pulled at Louis' boxers about five times before Louis actually let Harry pull them down. Louis' stiff cock twitched a bit as it hit the open air. Louis gasped as he felt Harry's hand begin stroking his hard on.

"Mmm," Louis tightened his grip on Harry as he began thrusting himself into Harry's hand. Harry brought Louis into another sloppy kiss as he continued to jack him off. Louis was panting as he let moans escape his mouth. Louis felt himself getting close, so he reached to Harry's boxers and pulled them down, exposing Harry's hard cock. Louis could've come from the sight of Harry like this.

"Harry."

"Mhm."

"I want you to fuck me."

"Are you sure?"

"Harry!" Harry let out a puff of laughter and kissed Louis again. He smirked at the sight of an impatient, horny, Louis.

"Turn around," Harry instructed. Louis did as he was told. Harry kissed Louis one last time before sucking his own fingers. He made sure that he lathered them up good. He knew that Louis was a virgin, so he would try his best to make it as unpainful as possible.

"Louis, it's gonna hurt at first…"

"I don't care. I wanna feel you inside of me." This response made Harry even more aroused than he already was. Harry took a deep breath and lathered his dick up with spit. He didn't own any lube. Harry lined his self up with Louis' entrance and began caressing Louis' ass with his hard cock. He kept doing this until Louis whined with anticipation. Harry sighed and relined himself. Don't get me wrong' Harry wanted this. Harry wanted this more than Louis did, but Harry just wanted to make sure that Louis really wanted this.

"Louis, we can always wait-"

"Harry!" Harry nodded his head and began to inch his self into Louis' entrance. Louis hissed at the contact. It was all so new to him and, it hurt. Harry suddenly felt guilty. He knew the pain would be over in a few seconds, but he began to rethink his actions.

"Louis, we can stop if you want-"Harry stopped talking when he felt Louis' ass grinding against him.

"More," Louis breathed out. Harry began pulling his cock all the way out and pushing it back in. He still went at a slow paste though. It took every thing Harry had inside of him not to lose control. Harry wanted to slam in and out of Louis and fuck him until he couldn't walk straight the next day, but for now, he was going slowly. Once the pain faded, Louis began moaning and begging for more as Harry hit his prostate in every thrust.

"Harry, faster- faster." Harry picked up the paste and began going faster. It was too late for control. Before Harry knew it, he was slamming into Louis, sinking his nails into Louis' hips.

"Mmm, Harry, Shit!"

"Fuck, Louis, you're so fucking perfect."

Harry said as he continued to sloppily thrust inside of Louis. Louis could feel himself getting close to release, again. Harry was getting close too. Louis reached for his own cock and began stroking himself as Harry thrust into him. Harry slapped Louis' hand away.

"I'm not letting you cum yet." Harry said as he pulled himself out of Louis. Louis gasped at the feeling of emptiness. Louis made a sound of disapproval.

"I wanna see you cum." Harry said huskily. The sound of Harry's voice made Louis shiver. Harry grabbed Louis, making him lay on his back. Harry leaned down, taking Louis' entire cock in his mouth.

"Ahhh, Harry, fuck." Louis said in a muffled whisper. Harry smirked when Louis tangled his fingers in Harry's curls, and began pulling. Harry began to suck, his cheeks hollowing as he did so. Louis squirmed underneath him. He would never be able to explain to pleasure he was feeling right now. Harry stopped sucking and slightly ran his teeth over Louis' cock as he pulled of completely.

"Harry, please don't stop." Harry loved the sound of a begging Louis. Harry darted his tongue back and forth over the head of Louis' cock, teasing him a bit. Louis thought he was going to explode if he didn't cum soon.

"Mmhnngh, Harry," Harry began to stroke himself at the sight of Louis. He loved hearing Louis moan his name. Harry went back down on Louis and began sucking his dick again. Louis was reaching everywhere. He didn't know what to grab onto. Harry continued to stroke himself as he suck Louis up, tasting pre-cum.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" Louis exclaimed. The two boys couldn't control the words that were coming out of their mouths. They were both so close to an end. Louis could feel the heat in his groin rising. He was thrusting his self into Harry's mouth, forcing him to deep-throat him. They were both panting and gasping for air as they reached their climaxes.

"Harry!-" was the last thing Louis said before he came inside Harry's mouth. Louis' body was in complete ecstasy. He didn't stop thrusting into Harry's mouth until he completely came down from his high. Harry's orgasm hit right after Louis, sending electricity through his body. He yelled Louis' name as he came, letting a bit of Louis' fluids run down the side of his mouth. Harry's sticky white ribbons were all over his hand and the sheet. Harry fell out on the bed next to Louis as they both tried to catch their breath. Both of their hearts were pounding. Harry looked over to Louis and smiled.

"You enjoy yourself?" Harry asked.

"So, far… That was the best sex I've ever had in my life." Louis said through ragged breathing. Harry chuckled and rolled off of the bed. He stood to his feet. Louis was too worn-out to move.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Louis nodded and dozed off into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Evan

It was Sunday. Louis woke in Harry's arms. He smiled at the sight of a sleeping Harry. He was so beautiful. Louis kissed Harry's nose, making him smile.

"You're awake," said Louis in a happy tone. Harry opened his eyes and kissed Louis' cheek.

"You're awake too." Harry said with a smile. Louis snuggled his face into Harry's chest. Harry began threading his fingers through Louis' hair.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?" Louis asked, as he began attempting to get out of bed. Harry pulled him back down.

"But I'm not done cuddling you yet." Louis smiled and broke from Harry's hold. Harry put on his best fake pout.

"At least let me join you."

"Nope," Louis said with a smirk playing across his lips. He locked the bathroom door behind him.

Harry loved the way Louis always made him smile without even trying. He still couldn't believe what happened last night. That was definitely the best night of his life, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to do it over and over again. He wanted to kiss Louis when he woke up but, he settled for a kiss on the cheek because, he didn't know if Louis was still into it. He may have just been horny last night. Harry would try his best to give it some time, but he really did want Louis. He loved Louis, but he wasn't going to tell him just yet. He didn't want to scare him away. Harry was trying his hardest not to let himself fall too deep for Louis because he didn't want it to end badly. He didn't want to end up finding out that Louis didn't feel the same. It may have been a little too late though because, Harry was falling hard.

Louis came out of the shower wearing a pair of Harry's boxers. Harry crossed his arms and smiled.

"Who told you that you could wear my clothes?"

"Well, I think it's only fair. I gave you my virginity; the least you could do is let me borrow some clothes." Louis rested his hand on his hip, smiling as he said this. Louis climbed back into bed with Harry, straddling Harry's hips. He pressed his lips against Harry's. Louis bit Harry's lip a bit as he broke the kiss, making Harry moan.

"You know, they say morning sex is the best sex." Harry said. Louis let out a puff of laughter.

"Who says that?"

"You know, them…" They both laughed together. Louis got off of Harry, and climbed off of the bed. Louis paused for a moment.

"Shit," he whispered to himself. Harry heard him.

"What's wrong?"

"What am I supposed to say to Eleanor? I didn't even come home last night!"

"Who's Eleanor?"

"I'm serious, Harry." Harry sighed and sat up in the bed.

"Well, you could always kill her."

"Harry,"

"Well, what do you expect me to say? Did she try to call you or whatever?"

"Uhm," Louis picked up his pants from the floor and searched the pockets for his phone. He saw that there were three missed calls. They were all from Eleanor. Louis continued to speak.

"I'm scared to listen to my voicemail."

"Let me see. I'll listen. Then, I'll beat her ass if she gets crazy."

"I'd actually rather you not." Harry laughed sarcastically.

"I could just tell her that I had a guy's night out with the boys."

"On a work night?"

"C'mon Harry. You're not even helping me. What am I supposed to say?" Harry didn't answer. Louis rolled his eyes.

Harry didn't like Eleanor. It frustrated him that Louis was getting all worked up about her. He really wanted Louis to end things with her but, Harry never brought it up. He wasn't sure how to bring it up because he didn't know if Louis actually liked him or if he was just a quick fuck. Louis began putting on his clothes from yesterday. He figured that he would have to face Eleanor sooner or later so; he decided to go home to try to explain. Louis wasn't very good at lying so, he was a bit nervous. He hoped that Eleanor had already left for work.

"You're leaving?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you at work in a bit."

"Okay bye, Boo." Harry bit his tongue after he said this. He panicked that it may have been too soon for pet names.

"Bye. Oh and, Harry, you were really great last night." Harry's heart began to beat faster. He blushed a bit but he hoped Louis hadn't seen. Louis walked out of the bedroom and soon, Harry heard the front door open and close. Harry exhaled and slumped down into his bed. He crossed his arms behind his head. He wondered what Louis was going to tell Eleanor. Harry got up and decided to get dressed, anticipating Louis' presence there.

xxx

"Louis, where the hell were you last night?" Eleanor was sitting in the living room, as Louis entered the apartment.

"I went… out. With Harry."

"Harry? Harry Styles? Why the hell-"

"It was a work thing. Our boss took us out for drinks and- and we pulled an all-nighter."

"Louis, your boss hates you,"

"Yeah, but-"

There was a knock at the door. 'Thank God' Louis thought to himself.

"I got it." Louis said as he sprinted towards the door.

"Uhm, Hi?" It was a blonde guy with dark blue eyes. He was a bit taller than Louis and he was rather handsome. Louis looked a bit confused. Louis spoke again.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, does Harry Styles live here?"

"…No… across the hall. Why?" Not that it was any of Louis' business, but he became very curious to why there was a guy asking for Harry.

"Oh, I'm just an old uhm, friend. I just wanted to stop by and see him, while I was in town. I heard he lived here-"

"What did you do; stalk him in the phonebook?" The guy looked at Louis with a very confused facial expression.

"No, I just-…" sigh. "So, he lives across the hall?" Louis scoffed before answering.

"Yeah, he's probably busy." Louis didn't understand why he was reacting this way. He just didn't like the idea of this guy. He didn't know why though. Was he jealous? The guy twiddled his fingers nervously.

"Uhm, I'm Evan. Are you a friend of Harry's?" Evan held out his hand for Louis to shake. Louis didn't shake it. Louis answered Evan's question with a question.

"Are you gonna keep talking to me?"

"Louis, who is it?" Eleanor called from the living room. She walked to the door before Louis could answer. Eleanor started talking to Evan. Louis was not interested in the conversation. He walked away. Who was this guy anyway? Louis didn't like the way he was feeling inside. It was the same feeling he felt when he saw Harry kissing Eleanor. Louis knew that Harry was still home, getting dressed for work. He wanted to hear what that guy would say to Harry. He heard the door close as Eleanor walked into the room.

"He seems nice."

"Mhm." Louis said, hoping she would stop talking.

"He said he went to school with you guys."

"I don't remember him." Louis wasn't lying. He really didn't remember Evan. Louis continued to get ready for work. He really wanted to eavesdrop in on Harry and Evan.

xxx

When Louis got to the café, Harry was there. That was a first. Evan was also there. Louis rolled his eyes. Harry's back was facing the door. He hadn't heard Louis come in. Louis listened to Harry and Evan as they talked.

"I can't believe you followed me to work," Harry said.

"I had to! You won't listen to me."

"If you don't lower your fucking voice! My boss will kick your ass out." Harry warned in a screaming whisper. Harry seemed a bit irritated.

"Sorry, sorry. Look, just tell me that you want me to leave and I will." Evan said in a sad tone.

"Leave-"Harry turned as he heard Louis accidentally bump into a chair. Louis gasped and swore under his breath.

"Louis," Harry said, trying to smile. It was a bit hard because, Evan had ruined his mood. Harry walked over to Louis and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him.

"Louis!" He repeated as he melted into the hug. Louis hugged him back. Evan scoffed.

"That's Louis?" Evan said, remembering Louis as the rude guy across the hall.

"Yeah, I'm Louis." Louis said in an unpleasant tone.

"Whatever, Harry. I'll be waiting at your apartment when you get back." Harry rolled his eyes as Evan walked out of the door. Evan got in a taxi and drove off.

"What was that?" Louis said softly, avoiding Harry's eyes. Harry sighed.

"He's just this guy."

"This guy?..."

"We were both freshman's."

"And…?" Louis was getting impatient.

"We dated for a while…"

"What!? You were gay in high school? But, I thought- what about Gracie-?"

"Uhm, that's not the point. I broke up with him and he came here to win back my heart or whatever."

Louis paused for a second in his thoughts. He really wanted to hear Harry's explanation about being gay in high school but he would come back to it later. He wanted to know more about this Evan guy.

"And, you're gonna… give him your heart?" Louis asked shyly.

"No! Louis, I would never do that to you… I lov- I would never do that." Louis didn't seem to notice that Harry was about to say the L word. Louis looked into Harry's eyes and reached his arms around Harry's neck. He smiled before kissing him. Harry placed his arms around Louis' torso.

xxx

When Louis got home that night, he began to think really hard. He had never felt this way about anyone before. He really liked Harry and he really liked being around Harry. He had never experienced these feelings and emotions before. He had never wanted to be around someone as much as he wanted to be around Harry. It was a little scary but he liked it. He knew it wasn't right though. It would probably be best to stop this little thing with Harry before it got out of hand.

9:43pm

Louis- Meet me somewhere tomorrow?

9:45pm

Harry- Sure, where we going? (:

9:49pm

Louis- At that little club on 51st.

9:52pm

Harry- Okay, can't wait to see you xxx (:

Louis felt bad about what he was doing but, he figured it was best for him to stop this immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: What Kind Of Nothing?

Harry was very excited about his date with Louis. Harry had a good feeling inside. He decided that this would be the perfect night for him to talk to Louis about their relationship. He wouldn't tell him that he's loved him yet. It was still too soon, but he was going to talk to him. Harry found it a bit weird that Louis didn't come to work that day. He couldn't have been sick, because they were going out later. Harry didn't think too much about it. When Harry's shift was over, he walked out of the door and walked to his car. He found Evan leaning against the passenger's side. Harry rolled his eyes. Evan had a smug look on his face.

"Can you go away please? I'm pretty sure this counts as stalking."

"I'm not leaving until you love me again."

"Again'?"

"Don't act like you weren't crazy about me. You're just mad because I didn't love you back. I just wanted you as a side slut."

"Evan I really don't want to beat your ass in this parking lot,"

"You wouldn't be able to even if you tried." Evan said, changing his position on the car.

"Don't tempt me."

"Whatever Styles, Look, I'm sorry now and I know you wanna take me back so, just stop with the bull." Evan got closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry lifted his knee and hit Evan in the balls. Evan was crouching down.

"Don't fucking touch me." Harry said. And with that, Harry got in his car and drove off.

xxx

Harry went to go knock on Louis' door. It was answered by Eleanor.

"Uhm hey, Harry. What's up?"

"Hey, is Louis here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Uhm…-"

"Hey, Harry! Let's go." Louis interrupted as he came up behind Eleanor. Louis grabbed Harry's arms and pulled him along. Louis closed the door behind him before Eleanor could get a word in. Harry smiled and interlocked his fingers with Louis'. Louis smiled uncomfortably. He did want to hold Harry's hand, but he didn't want to give Harry the wrong impression, since he was ending it tonight. Harry looked into Louis' blue eyes as they walked.

"You look good tonight, Lou." Harry said, as he brushed some on Louis' hair to the side with his free hand.

"Thanks," Louis said, a bit of blush spreading across his cheeks. 'I need to stop this right now.' Louis thought to himself. He wasn't ready for all this. He wasn't ready for another relationship. He wasn't ready to be gay. He didn't want to accept it. He had to get these feelings for Harry out of his system before they got worse.

xxx

"We're here." Louis said with a nervous smile. He had no clue at all how he was going to do this. He sighed.

"Wow, I haven't been here in a really long time." Harry said.

"Yeah, well let's go get a seat before they're all taken."

"Okay," Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling. Louis was just so beautiful. Everything about him was perfect; His eyes, his hair, his smell, his voice, his smile, his personality, his body. Every thing about him made Harry fall even deeper every time he saw Louis. Harry was beginning to feel nervous though. He noticed that Louis was acting kind of weird. He was acting like he wanted to touch Harry but, he wouldn't let himself touch him. He avoided eye contact with Harry, which made Harry question his appearance. He began feeling insecure about himself.

The two boys finally sat down, both feeling a bit uncomfortable for different reasons. Harry was feeling uncomfortable because he was about to confront their relationship and, he felt like Louis' mind was somewhere else. He felt like there may have been something wrong with him. Louis felt uncomfortable because he was about to break it off with Harry, even though he really didn't want to. He wanted Harry, but he didn't think this was a good idea. What would people think of him? It didn't help that Harry was acting all in love with him. That made it really hard for Louis to even bring to conversation up. The two sat there in silence for about five minutes until, Harry reached over the table that was divided them, and grabbed Louis' face, pulling him into a kiss. Louis gasped in surprise but, quickly fell into the kiss. He kissed Harry back, letting him slip his tongue into his mouth. Louis moaned at the feeling of Harry's tongue in his mouth. It made him think back to the other night. That was the most amazing night of his life. He suddenly forgot that he was in public. The world disappeared around them and Louis began reaching his hands all over Harry's body. It took the clearing of a throat to break them up.

"Well, isn't this disgusting." The two looked up and saw Evan standing in front of their table booth. Louis blushed a bit, feeling embarrassed that he actually just made out with Harry in public. He quickly recovered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Louis asked, suddenly feeling pissed. Evan laughed sarcastically, while Louis slid himself out of the booth, suddenly feeling like he needs to kill this guy.

"I think it would be best if you sit your ass back down in that booth, Lewis." Evan said, forcefully shoving Louis' shoulder, making him stumble a bit. Louis balled up his fist and, punched Evan in the nose. Evan groaned in pain, looking furious.

"Yeah, call me Lewis again, and I'll break it." Louis said, shaking the pain out of his hand. Evan had a hard face, which made Louis' knuckles burn a bit. Evan balled up his fist and punched Louis in the jaw. By this time, many people around the bar were yelling "FIGHT! FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Louis grabbed onto Evan's neck and began squeezing as hard as he could, making Evan's face turn red. By now, Harry was out of his seat, trying to pull Evan off of Louis. Harry was beating Evan's ass as well. Evan elbowed Harry in his stomach, making him fall back. Louis let go of Evan, making him fall to the floor. Louis rushed over to Harry.

"Are you okay?" Louis asked, out of breath.

"Louis, I've been kicking your' ass for five years. I'm fine." Harry panted out. Louis scoffed and, returned hi attention to Evan, who was off the ground. Evan grabbed onto Harry's shoulders and forced him into a kiss, Harry kneed him in the balls again, making him stumble. Once Evan was completely off of him, Harry punched him in the mouth.

"Kiss my fucking fist!" Harry said. Evan's lip and nose was bleeding, Louis had a black eye and possibly a fractured wrist. Harry's arms were bloody from glasses that were broken. He honestly didn't even remember any glasses, but his wounds stung horribly.

"Okay, okay! Get the fuck out of my club!" A short, stubby man walked over to the three, breaking up the crowd. He was the owner of the establishment. The boys didn't listen. They kept fighting.

"Security!" Louis heard someone call.

Before they knew it, two large men wearing black were separating them. One of them was holding Louis by the back of his collar, dangling him. They were thrown out of the club. Figures.

xxx

Louis and Harry were in Harry's car, heading back to the apartment. The car ride was silent for the first five minutes. Harry was the first one to speak.

"I'm really sorry about him. He's an asshole."

"It's fine. It's not your fault." Louis said.

"I think he's leaving tomorrow, if that brightens the situation at all." Louis scoffed, and tried to smile. His smile quickly faded when he remembered what he was supposed to tell Harry. He knew he had to do it, but how would he bring it up after all of this? Harry noticed Louis' face change.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Oh, uhm nothing. I was just thinking."

"About?" Harry asked as they pulled into their apartment complex. They both got out of the car.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Harry walked over to Louis and noticed that he wasn't looking him in the eyes. Harry tilted Louis' head upwards to face him.

"What kind of nothing?" Louis sighed, still trying to avoid eye contact. Harry moved his hand and crossed his arms. He knew there was something on Louis' mind and he wanted to know what it was. Maybe this was the right time to tell Louis how he felt. Maybe it would make Louis feel better.

"Louis, can we talk about something?"

"Uhm, okay…" Harry took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"Louis, what are we?" Louis became nervous. He knew where this situation was going.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, uhm… Do you like me?" Louis gasped.

"Of course I like you, Harry." Harry grabbed onto Louis' hands. Louis quickly pulled it away, and looked around to make sure no one was looking. Harry gasped, and then frowned. Louis suddenly felt guilty.

"Harry, I'm sorry I just-"

"You're ashamed."

"I-I just think it would be best if we… Don't… It's not really working… out." There was hurt in Louis' voice. It was hard for him to say this. Louis' voice was becoming shaky.

"If we don't? Don't what?" Harry's heart was beginning to beat fast.

"Harry, we shouldn't do this. It isn't right-"

"What isn't right? You and me? What the hell are you talking about, Louis?" Harry was beginning to feel hurt and upset. Louis was feeling the same, but he was trying his hardest to push through his emotions.

"Harry, please. Please don't be mad."

"Am I supposed to be happy? You're breaking up with me. I'm pissed!"

"Harry, I'm not breaking up with you. I'm just ending this little thing before it gets worse. I'm just ending it before it actually starts…"

"Before it actually starts!? Louis, it started the moment you smiled at me. Why are you doing this? Is it because of Evan? I promise he's leaving soon." Tears were beginning to rim in Harry's eyes. Louis had to look away for a second to keep himself from crying.

"No, it's not because of Evan. It's just- we're not… you're a guy…" Harry's grew furious when he heard this. He was pissed and hurt at the same time. Harry's fists were balling up and he didn't even notice.

"Oh, okay. I get it! You're a fucking idiot and, I'm wasting my time with someone who's scared to admit they're gay!" Harry didn't care that he was probably disturbing his sleeping neighbors. Louis, on the other hand, was very aware of Harry's loudness.

"Harry, please."

"No, I can't believe I did this, again!"

"Di-Did what again?" tears were streaming down both of their cheeks.

"It doesn't matter!" Louis tried to step closer to Harry to put his arms around him. Harry pushed him away.

"Harry please, just let me hold-"

"No! get off!"

"Oh, my God, Harry. You know this is wrong! What am I supposed to tell Eleanor?"

"Uhm, let's see… How about you tell her that you're gay and you like cock!?" Louis grabbed Harry's arms and, held them down.

"Harry, stop yelling! She'll hear you!"

"Do I look like a give a flying fuck!? She's the thing that's keeping you away from me. Why would I care about her?"

"She's not keeping me away from you! I'm keeping myself away from you because, I'm straight!" Harry grunted and wiped away his tears.

"Gay! You're gay, Louis! Are you trying to convince yourself? Because, I'm pretty sure you know that you like-"

"Stop! I'm not like you, Harry! Maybe you should' go take Evan back…" Louis didn't mean that. He didn't want Harry with that jerk. Louis wanted Harry for himself, but it was so wrong. Harry clinched his jaws before punching Louis in his face as hard as he could. Harry then ran out of the parking lot, and inside the complex. Louis began to cry as he spit out some blood. His heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. Harry had never hit him that hard before. It made Louis think that Harry had been holding back throughout the years. Louis stayed in the parking lot for a while, hating himself. He cried. Why did he feel so horrible?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: What Will Tomorrow Bring?

Louis stayed in the parking lot for at least another 45 minutes. His gut burned from the after pain of Harry's fist. It also burned with his emotions that made his heart sink in his stomach. He couldn't help but breathe heavily. He felt like he had just committed the worse crime there could have been. 'I need to pull myself together.' Louis said to himself. He guessed that he would feel better once he got over this whole thing, because he knew he wasn't gay. He needed to push through this and go back to Eleanor; where he belonged. Louis let out a rugged breath and stood to his feet. He began walking towards the building.

xxx

Harry had been watching Louis the whole time through his apartment window. He had been crying too. Though it did hurt Harry to see Louis like this, but he hated that Louis had just did that to him. Harry couldn't stand the fact that Louis didn't want to be with him. Or, that's what he told him. Harry knew that Louis couldn't have just dropped the feelings he had. Or maybe he never had feelings for Harry in the first place? Harry didn't want to believe that either. He knew that there was something more to it. He wanted to show Louis the truth but he was too pissed at him to even talk to him. Harry was at a very vulnerable state and he wanted to be with Louis. He could always beat it out of Louis? Harry sighed. He was so upset and so hurt. He didn't know what to do. Harry moved from the window once he saw Louis enter the front doors. Harry ran to the living room so he could listen for Louis coming up the stairs. He was as quiet as he could be. He wanted to be able to hear if Louis was still crying. Harry stood there for about five minutes before he guessed that he was too late. He guessed that Louis had already gone inside. He must have been really fast. Harry walked to his kitchen and pulled out a couple beer bottles.

xxx

Louis was standing at Harry's door, holding up his hand as if he were going to knock on the door. He didn't understand why he was standing here. It was probably best for him to just go inside of his home, but there was something inside of telling him to go talk to Harry even though he had no idea what he wanted to say to him. Why would Harry want to talk to him anyway? Louis had just broken his heart. Louis held his pose for an eternity. He was still debating on whether he should knock on the door or not. Louis was as quiet as a mouse. The only thing that he decided was too loud was his heart. It pounded in his chest. Louis chickened out and walked into hi sown apartment, accidentally slamming the door.

To Louis' luck, Harry didn't hear the door slam. Louis knew Eleanor would be asleep so, he tip toed across the hard wood floor. Louis snuck into the hallway that led to their bedroom. His heart was still beating out of his chest. He felt like this too much lately. He didn't like it. As he continued to walk, he heard a clearing of a throat. He jumped. He turned around to see Eleanor standing behind him with her arms crossed. In their dark apartment, he could barely see the annoyed and questioning look on her face. Eleanor flicked on a hallway light. Her face was even scarier that Louis thought it would be.

"Louis, do you know what time it is?" Louis avoided eye contact.

"Uhm, I thought you would be sleep…" Louis fiddled nervously with hi fingers.

"You were with Harry, right? What's been up with you two lately?" Eleanor's temper was rising unintentionally. She was just really annoyed with Louis' behavior lately.

"Louis!" Louis flinched. He had been in a daze. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Eleanor that they were friends now, because Harry obviously hated him right now. Louis took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Eleanor, me and Harry- We're just-"

"You know what, Louis? I really don't wanna hear it. Just- just make sure it stops. Okay?" Eleanor said. Louis took another deep breath. This time it was a breath of relief. He was glad that he didn't have to explain.

"It's already over and done with. Trust me." Louis said before stalking to his room to kick off his shoes and flop on his bed. Eleanor came in the room a few minutes after Louis and lay beside him. She leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"I still love you, Louis." Louis didn't reply. He pretended to be asleep. Eleanor knew he wasn't asleep. He couldn't have fallen asleep that fast. Eleanor sighed and laid her head down on her pillow. Eventually, they both drifted off the sleep. Eleanor had a dreamless night. Louis on the other hand, dreamt of Harry. Something he had never done before. His dream was weird because he couldn't see Harry but he could feel Harry. He knew it was him, but he could feel his presence there. In Louis' dream, he wanted to reach out and hold Harry, but he couldn't. He couldn't because he couldn't see him. Louis woke up during his sleep. He got out of bed and went to lay on the couch in the living room. He wanted Harry. He wanted to hold and cuddle with Harry but, he knew that Harry hated him. He needed to get over these feelings. He didn't understand why it was so hard for him. He had done this before. What was so different about this time? Louis picked up a pillow and yelled into it as he covered his face with it. He hated this feeling. He hated feeling this kind of neediness. He sank down into the couch, trying to get back to sleep. He knew that work was going to be nothing but trouble.

xxx

Harry hadn't gone to sleep yet. He was scrolling on his phone through social networks. He was trying to get his mind off of Louis, but nothing he did seemed to help. He knew that he should've been asleep a long time ago but he just couldn't get the feeling of tiredness to hit him. He knew that he would be feeling this tomorrow morning, especially since he had gotten a bit drunk. Those two bottles he had gotten earlier, quickly multiplied after a while. He had no clue how he was going to handle the day tomorrow. Harry was letting his emotions get the best of him. Harry had to make a plan. He knew that Louis didn't want to be with him. (Which was completely untrue) but, he wanted Louis to at least admit that he was gay. He had sex with a guy for goodness sake. He showed no emotions at all towards Eleanor that was more than a friendship. Louis Tomlinson was gay, and Harry hated that Louis was ashamed. It was something that Harry wanted to help Louis with. Harry hated that even though Louis had put him through all the rollercoaster emotional shit, he still wanted to help him. He hated how he made him feel, but he still wanted to help him. He hated that Louis had just broken up with him, but he still wanted to help him. He loved Louis. He had been in love with Louis ever since his sophomore year. Harry didn't know what to do with his feelings, so he continued to drink. He would have to show up at work in a few hours. This was going to be an interesting day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Break Up To Make Up

Harry got an hour of sleep. He knew that his boss wouldn't give him anymore days off. He rolled out of his bed and let his body fall to the floor. He sat up and felt the worse pounding in his head. He lay back on the floor, hoping the pain would stop. He noticed an empty beer bottle lying next to him. He sighed and attempted to stand. His body was sore and, the pounding in his head only got worse once he was on his feet. His eyes were barely open as he made his way to the bathroom. He was still replaying everything that happened last night in his head. He felt like crawling back into his bed and sleeping for at least a good 10 hours. Before he reached the bathroom, he heard loud knocking at his door. He groaned. It felt like the knocking of the door was inside his head, making his head ache worse. The knocking didn't stop. Harry was getting annoyed. He kicked some clothes that were in his path, because they were in his way. He tripped over the clothes and fell to the ground. He must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed because things were going so well this morning. He got up from the floor and squinted at his clothes as if he were giving them the eye. He walked to the front of his apartment, to answer the door. Harry was already pissed and whoever this was at the door was going to get it. They never stopped knocking until Harry opened the door.

"What!?" Harry said as he swung open the door. Evan stood at the door with the stupidest smile on his face.

"God, you look awful." Evan said. Harry felt himself growing angrier. Evan was definitely the last person he wanted to see right now. Harry rolled his eyes and tried to slam the door. Evan blocked the way with his foot.

"Wait, Harry, I just wanted to apologize for last night. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to end up like-"Evan stopped talking as Louis walked out of his apartment. He noticed the two in the hall and held a sad look on his face. Louis tried not to make eye contact with Harry, but that was pretty hard because Harry was starring at Louis with hard eyes. There was so much sadness in his expression. Louis' breathing was picking up. Evan was confused. He didn't understand why they weren't saying anything to each other. He hadn't known about the things that took place after the club incident. Louis continued to walk, trying to hide his emotions from showing on his face. Evan grabbed onto Louis' shoulder, taking him by surprise. Harry was still shooting Louis angry eyes.

"Harry, is this really the kind of guy you want? He doesn't even talk to you when he sees you." Evan said, still holding onto Louis' shoulder. Louis was feeling uncomfortable. Louis pushed Evan's hand forcefully and gave him a dirty look before continuing to walk. Once his eyes finally met Harry's his face softened and saddened. Louis paused again and began to walk without another word. It took everything Louis had inside of him not to punch Evan in the jaw. He still hated that guy. Louis would never admit this, but he was jealous of him. It made his skin crawl that Evan once made Harry happy. Louis wanted to be the one to make Harry happy but, he knew he couldn't do that. He knew he was supposed to be with Eleanor. Harry watched Louis as he took off down the stair. Evan turned to Harry and gave him a questioning look.

"Aw, what happened? He didn't fuck you right last night?" Evan teased. Harry didn't find it very funny. He balled his fist and punched Evan in the stomach before slamming his door. Evan groaned before walking out of the apartment complex, feeling defeated. He would be leaving later that night. Harry knew this. It gave Harry some relief, but there was still a lot of weight on his shoulders. It didn't help that he had one of the worse hang-overs he had ever experienced.

He decided that he should probably get dressed. He knew he couldn't afford being late to work anymore.

Harry went to his bathroom cabin and reached for some aspirin for his head ache. He knew it would help a little. He swallowed some water and went back to his room to get dressed.

xxx

Louis arrived early; as usual. He was never late for work. He panted around the café nervously. He wanted to see Harry but at the same time, he didn't want to see him. As much as Louis wanted to get rid of his feelings for Harry, they just wouldn't go away. He knew it was only yesterday that this whole breakup happened, but why wasn't that enough? Why was Louis still feeling like this? It usually took Louis a few seconds to snap out of a commitment. He didn't understand why this time was different.

Louis tried everything to help pass time. He washed café dishes, he swept the floor, he adjusted chair, he even stacked chairs on the tables; just so he could unstack them and readjust them. Harry still hadn't shown up. Where the fuck was he? The café had opened 20 minutes ago. Louis went back to the kitchen and grabbed a wash rag. He went out to the front and began cleaning tables.

"You done with that? Thanks." Louis said as he took a plate from a customer, and then scrubbed the table with his rag. He didn't even give her a chance to respond. He was already headed back to the kitchen. Every time the door opened, Louis almost broke his neck to see if it was Harry. It didn't help that the door had a bell on it.

When the door opened for about the 1 millionth time, Harry finally walked through the door. He wore a plain blue shirt and a pair of denim blue skinny jeans. His hair was messy but he still looked beautiful in Louis' eyes. Louis needed to talk to Harry. He would've said something earlier but he didn't want to risk being rejected in front of Evan. He knew that Evan would probably say something to piss him off and there would be another fight. Louis stared at Harry as he approached. Harry made no eye contact whatsoever. He kept his eyes straight and focused on the task at hand. In this case, the task was getting his apron and putting it on.

When Harry finally reached Louis, he still made no eye contact. Louis sighed loudly, trying to get Harry's attention. Harry ignored him completely. His facial expression didn't even change. Harry's face was straight and stern. However, Louis' facial expression did change. He was a bit sad about the fact that Harry hadn't even looked at him. Harry walked to the back, to go get some silver wear out of the small room. 'Should I go in there?' Louis thought to himself. 'No, he hates me. He doesn't wanna see me.' Louis took a couple deep breathes. 'I don't care. I'm going for it. What's the worse that could happen?' Louis grew a pair and decided to go to the back room, except when he was about to walk in, Harry was walking out. Louis sighed. Louis shook his head and did the first thing that came to mind. He stood in front of the door and blocked Harry's path. This made Harry drop the silver wear.

"What the hell is your problem?" Harry said with anger in his voice. Louis paused for a second. He didn't know how to respond. He really should've thought this part out first.

"Uhm,-"

"You're picking this shit up, because you made me drop-"Louis put his hand over Harry's mouth and pushed him back into the back room, closing the door behind him. Customers had been starting to stare. Harry struggled to get out of Louis' hold and failed. Louis let go of Harry once he was sure that no one was listening.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Louis asked, not looking into Harry's eyes. Harry crossed his arms.

"No."

"Please?" Louis asked desperately.

"No." Harry began walking towards the door, away from Harry.

"Harry, I love you!" Louis said, before his mind could actually process it's own words. Louis gasped and covered his own mouth with his hand. Harry paused in his tracks and turned around. Harry walked over to Louis, with more anger in his eyes. He grunted as he pushed Louis down onto the floor, making Louis gasp at the contact. Harry then stormed out of the back room. Louis' back was in pain. He sat up and covered his face with his palms. He didn't understand what had just happened. Where did the whole 'I love you' thing come from? It was like Louis' body had taken over and spit out words. Was it true? Did he mean it? Did he _love_ Harry? And if he did really love Harry, why did Harry react that way? Why did he push him down and run away? Louis was more confused than he had ever been in his life. Louis usually got his confusion and emotions out with anger and violence, but he figured that he needed to do something else.

xxx

'Who the fuck does Louis think he is?' Harry thought to himself. How could Louis have broke Harry heart last night then, tell him he loves him? What kind of shit was that? What was Louis trying to do here? Louis was making Harry feel so many emotions that he didn't want to feel. Harry was very confused as well. He was glad that the work day was almost over. He couldn't stand being next to Louis any longer.

xxx

When Harry got home that night, he couldn't wait to drown away his sorrows. Ever since Louis' tires had been fixed, he had been arriving to the complex at the same time as Harry. Harry figured that it was on purpose. Harry went to his room and threw off his shirt and his shoes. Harry felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

9:01pm

Louis- Will you come to the door?

9:02pm

Harry- No.

9:03pm

Louis- Harry please? Can we please just talk?

9:04pm

Harry- You're kinda the last person I wanna see right now.

9:06pm

Louis- Harry, open the door.

9:07pm

Harry- No, just go home.

9:08pm

Louis- Please?

9:10pm

Harry- No.

9:12pm

Louis- Fine. I'll start knocking then.

9:13pm

Harry- whatever.

Harry threw down his phone and just like Louis said, eh started knocking on the door. He knocked and knocked. Harry ignored him because; he knew he would leave eventually. Louis wasn't a very patient person.

After about five minutes of knocking Harry rolled his eyes. He was getting annoyed with Louis. Harry stormed to his door and swung it open.

"Louis, what the fuck do you want-"Harry was cut off by Louis smashing his lips against Harry's, and pushing him back into the apartment. Harry began to protest and began trying to push Louis off of him. Harry soon gave in and began kissing Louis back, searching Louis' body for a place to grab onto. Louis kicked his leg backwards to close the door behind him. Louis broke the kiss and stared into Harry's eyes, still holding his face. They were both breathing hard.

"Harry, I'm sorry-"Harry snatched Louis by his shirt and pulled him into another passionate kiss. Harry pulled Louis to his couch and laid them both across it. Louis positioned himself to straddle Harry's waist. Harry pulled Louis down closer, against his bare chest and continued to kiss him. It didn't take long before their kiss became desperate and needy. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, as they were grinding their bodies against each others. Louis was still wearing a shirt, which made Harry frustrated. He tugged at the bottom of Louis shirt and pulled upwards. Louis smirked and let Harry pull it off. Louis bent down and began kissing Harry's neck, remembering that stop that drove him crazy. Harry moaned, and grabbed onto the back of Louis' thighs.

"Does that feel good?" Louis asked into Harry's neck, making him shiver. Louis began to kiss down Harry's stomach. Louis didn't waste any time. He began unbuttoning Harry's pants and sliding them down to his ankles. Louis reached inside Harry's boxers and began stroking him slowly. Harry moaned at the contact. He gripped onto Louis' hair as he felt his tongue against the head of his cock. Harry let Louis slide his boxers off as he took Harry's length into his mouth. Harry was fighting the urged to moan too loudly. Harry pulled Louis back up to kiss him. Harry soon switched their positions, putting himself on top of Louis. Harry unbuttoned Louis' pants with one hand, and stroked himself with the other hand. Louis squirmed with anticipation underneath Harry. Harry pulled Louis' cock out of his boxers and began stroking him as well, already feeling the pre-cum escaping from Louis' hard cock. Louis didn't hold back any moans. He loved Harry's body on top of him. He missed this. He couldn't help but feel stupid for stopping this at one point. Moans filled the living room as they grinded their hard cocks together, loving the friction they were creating.

"Harry, I want you now." Louis breathed out. Harry smirked and turned Louis over. Harry gripped Louis' perfect ass and rubbed his cock against it. Harry knew that he needed to prepare Louis again because that last time was still Louis' first time, so Harry instructed Louis to suck his fingers. Louis did as he was told and licked Harry's fingers before he pulled them all the way out. Harry began scissoring Louis' hole, getting it ready for his cock.

Meanwhile, Harry was lathering up his own cock with his spit.

"Harry, hurry." Louis moaned impatient, pushing his ass back against Harry. Harry smiled and slowly entered Louis. Louis hummed through gritted teeth as the beginning pain hit him. Once he adjusted, he wanted more. Harry noticed and began to move, keeping a medium paste. Both of their hearts were beating out of their chests. Harry soon picked up the speed and they were both panting and gasping. Louis desperately whined as the pleasure filled his body. He felt Harry's hand reach over to stroke his cock. They were both getting so close and craving a release. Harry was sloppily pounding into Louis, blurting out his name. Louis was mumbling incoherent things, and the speed became even faster.

"Uhnngh, Louis!' They both came at the same time, riding out their orgasm. Harry pulled out of Louis and fell out beside him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: In The Closet

When Louis woke the next morning; which was Saturday, he was in Harry's bed. He didn't remember walking to Harry's bed. Louis remembered them being on Harry's couch. Harry wasn't next to him. Louis sat up and searched the room with his eyes.

"Harry?" Louis said. There wasn't an answer. Louis got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen. There, he found Harry sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. Louis couldn't help but smile when he saw Harry. Harry looked up from his bowl and smiled back.

"Good morning," Harry said.

"Morning,"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Louis said with a smile. Louis sat down next to Harry.

Harry had a lot going on in his head. He wanted to talk to Louis about what last night really meant to him. Harry still wasn't so sure. Louis noticed the uneasiness in Harry's expression and began to speak.

"I meant what I said, you know," Louis started. Harry looked up from his daze.

"Hm?"

"W-when I said I love you…"

"Louis, we don't have to talk about this right now, if you don't want-"

Louis stood up from his seat and walked over to Harry. He lifted Harry's chin and softly kissed his lips. Louis caressed Harry's cheek as he broke the kiss. Harry smiled. The smile quickly faded and turned to a worried expression. Louis frowned.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked.

"I just- I just don't know."

"You just don't know what?" Louis was beginning to feel rejected and it was hurting him a bit.

"Why did you break up with me?" Harry asked with sad eyes. Louis sighed and thought hard before he spoke again.

"I-I was scared." Louis said as he looked away from Harry's eyes. Harry didn't force him to look though.

"Scared of what? A relationship? Or were you scared of a relationship with a guy?" Louis' eyes saddened as well.

"Well, both really…"

"Hm." Harry said as he began to get up from his seat. Harry continued to speak.

"Well, you should probably get home to Eleanor," Harry said.

"C'mon Harry, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"_That'_ You've gotta look at this situation from my side. It's hard to adjust- I mean, I've just gotta learn how to accept myself-"

"As being gay?"

"Y-yeah…" Louis still wasn't used to hearing that. It was just all so new to him. Surely he would adjust eventually. Louis continued to talk.

"I was also scared because, I was falling for you and, I've never actually 'fallen' for someone before. Eleanor was the closest thing… And my parents have always wanted me to be with Eleanor. They love her. And my younger sister, Lottie, oh, my goodness, she loves her too. I just- I know I have to break up with her but I don't know how to go on about it. I don't wanna disappoint my family. They all think I'm planning on marrying her and-" Harry cut Louis off and brought him into a hug. Louis didn't seem to be breathing when he was trying to explain this Harry. He was talking in one big breath. Harry didn't like seeing Louis like this. He genuinely looked scared. Harry sighed and pulled Louis closer. Harry kissed the top of Louis' head, and gently rocked him. There was a wet stain on Harry's shirt from a few tears. Louis hadn't even noticed that he had been crying.

"It's okay." Harry said, trying to soothe Louis' emotions. This was a weird sight for Harry to see but he knew he wanted to be there for Louis. Louis pulled back from the hug and looked Harry in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"You don't have to be sorry. I know what's it's like…"

"You do?"

"Y-yeah… My dad pretty much disowned me when I came out to my family…" Harry's eyes began to rim with tears as he pictured this memory.

"What happened?" Louis asked as he sniffed and wiped away a tear. Harry inhaled deeply and exhaled before he spoke again. He didn't really talk about this much.

"Uhm, I was 15 when I realized that I didn't like girls, and the first person I thought to tell was my mum. She was pretty much my best friend when I was younger. That day after school, I went home told my mom that I had something important to tell her. She was all concerned at first because she thought something was wrong. I knew she wouldn't judge me for it though. Little did I know, my dad was already home. He was in the kitchen eavesdropping and- t-then I told my mum that I was gay. She was shocked at first but then she pulled me into a hug… Then my dad came out of the kitchen and snatched me away from my mum. He started yelling or whatever and calling me a faggot. He told me that no son of his was going to be a gay fuck. He slapped me then, punched me in the stomach. He pushed me down into a glass table, cutting me. My mum was yelling at him to stop or whatever but he wouldn't. He was so mad. Then, he started blaming my mum for giving birth to a faggot. He moved out the next day. I haven't seen him since…" As Harry finished, he was looking down to the floor. He didn't want to make eye contact with Louis. Louis still had a few tears falling from his eyes.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Louis said, not knowing what else to say. He really did feel bad. He wanted to hold Harry and kiss his pain away but he wasn't sure if Harry wanted to be touched at the moment. This only made Louis more afraid though. He couldn't live with being disowned by his parents. It would scar him for life. Louis took a deep breath and looked back to Harry.

"It's okay, really. I'm fine without him." Harry said.

"Harry, that's not okay."

"He obviously just wanted the perfect son and I couldn't be that-"

"Harry stop," Louis said, bringing Harry into another hug. He couldn't resist any longer. Louis continued to speak.

"Harry, you're perfect. He doesn't deserve to have you as a son." Harry didn't respond. He leaned into Louis shoulder and held him for a while longer. Talking about this always made Harry very emotional. He always wished that he could've been better for his dad. He's always wanted his father's approval. It had been years since he'd seen his dad. It was only his dad though; the rest of Harry's family had taken it pretty well. Of course they were a bit shocked at first but, they still accepted him. They still loved him. It didn't change anything. As for Harry's dad, he took it awfully. It really hurt Harry. Harry began to speak.

"Only you will know when you're ready to come out to your family and if you're not ready, I understand."

"Thanks." Louis said, pulling Harry closer. They sat like this for a while until Louis' phone began to ring. He sighed and pulled out of the hug. It was his mom; which was kind of a weird coincidence… Harry listened as Louis spoke.

"Hey mum. Yeah. You? I'm good. Yes. Mhm. I miss you too. Yeah. Yeah. Okay. I'm sure. I love you too. Bye." Harry thought that Louis looked so cute when he was on the phone. He smiled at Louis. Louis noticed Harry smiling at him.

"What?," Louis asked, blushing a bit.

"You're so beautiful." Harry said, leaning over to peck Louis softly on the lips. Louis smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"I think I'll tell my mum" Louis said, taking Harry by surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, not _today_, but she'll be the first." Harry couldn't help but feel good inside. He felt like he encouraged Louis to tell his mom.

"I'm gonna go to my place and get dressed. See you later?" Louis said, stepping away from Harry.

"Okay," Harry said with a smile. When Louis' hand touched the door knob, Harry called his name.

"Louis," Louis smiled and turned to face Harry.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Louis' heart began to flutter in his chest. He smiled stupidly. He couldn't control it.

"I love you too." And with that, Louis left.

xxx

"Hey El, can we talk?" Louis said as he stood in front of Eleanor in their apartment.

"Sure, what is it Louis?"

"I'm sorry about not coming last night, again."

"It's whatever. You promised me you would stop, so I'm giving you three chances. This was strike one."

"Yeah, uhm okay."

"Why?-"

"Eleanor, I think we should break up." Louis said in a quick breath, closing his eyes as he said it. Eleanor gasped and exhaled long and hard.

"W-What? What are you talking about, Louis?"

"Uhm," Louis didn't know what else to say.

"Louis, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. The- the feelings just aren't there anymore…"

"Why? Louis. Tell me why. Is there somebody else?" she asked desperately. Louis bit his lip, trying to analyze the question.

"Uh, kinda…"

"You've been cheating on me? Who is she?"

"No one, Eleanor I'm sorry. I just don't think it's fair for me to be with you if I don't like you in that way…"

"Louis, please."

"Eleanor, I'm sorry." Eleanor frowned and picked up the nearest pillow. She threw it at Louis' face and stormed to their room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Officially Mine

Louis followed Eleanor to their bedroom, feeling guilt at the pit of his stomach. He exhaled before opening the door. He found Eleanor sitting in their bed, crying. Louis felt a bit awkward because he wasn't sure how to comfort Eleanor in a situation like this one. He stood at the foot of the bed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Eleanor looked upward and met Louis' eyes.

"Can you please just tell me what I did? Tell me what I did wrong." Eleanor begged in a desperate tone. Louis couldn't help but feel sad. Though he didn't feel a certain way about Eleanor anymore, he still cared about her. He cared about her feelings and he didn't like seeing her like this.

"Eleanor, you didn't do anything wrong. The feelings just aren't… mutual anymore." Louis said, trying to avoid eye contact. There was anger in Eleanor's eyes.

"What the hell do you mean, the feelings aren't mutual!? Can you tell me something, Louis? Tell me how she's better than me. Tell me what makes her so great. Who is she!?" Eleanor said, now standing with fury.

"Eleanor, I'm sorry." Eleanor scoffed and walked over to Louis.

"Sorry? You're not fucking sorry. You can even tell me who she is! I know her don't I?" Louis didn't answer. He looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, my God. I know her!?"

Eleanor began punching Louis and Louis let her. He figured that he deserved this. He deserved to be hit because; he was the one who cheated on her. He was the one who snuck around behind Eleanor's back. He was the one who couldn't admit that he was gay. Everything was his fault and he decided to let Eleanor attempt to hurt him. The punched didn't hurt very much, but he continued to let Eleanor hit him

Once Louis figured that it had been enough, he grabbed Eleanor's wrists and held her to stop. She struggled in his hold and was breathing heavily. She failed to break free. Louis let go of Eleanor's wrists once he saw a look of defeat e in her eyes. There was a knock at the door. Eleanor and Louis exchanged glances before Louis dropped her wrists. He held her eyes as he backed away. There were no words said as he left out of sight.

Louis opened the door and found Harry on the other side. It was bad timing. Though he was glad to see Harry, he was kind of in the middle of breaking up with Eleanor. Harry noticed the distressed look in Louis' eyes.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" Harry asked, a bit confused. Louis couldn't help but smile at how adorable Harry was. Louis grabbed onto Harry hands and signaled him to talk quietly.

"Harry, I'm kinda in the middle of something," Louis said. Harry smiled and laced their fingers together.

"What kind of something?" Harry asked, with a grin, showing his dimples.

"Shh, Harry. I just broke up with Eleanor." Harry's heart began to flutter in his chest. He felt a spark of happiness. He let go of Louis' hands and jumped with cheer.

"Really?" Harry said, a little too loud. He was so happy. He had no clue that he would break up with her this soon. He was willing to give Louis some time since this was hard for him, but he had already broken up with her. Harry couldn't help himself. Louis tried his best to hold in his laughter.

"Shush, Harry! She's in the back."

"Oh, sorry!" Harry said in a whisper. He reached his arms around Louis and hugged him, slightly brushing his lips against Louis' neck. This made Louis shiver.

"Harry, not right now! Eleanor's in the room!" Louis said with a smile playing across his lips. Harry let out a puff of laughter, which also hit Louis' neck.

"Louis?" a female voice called from behind Harry, in the hall. Harry quickly let go of Louis with a flinch and turned to see who it was.

"Melissa? Wh-?"

"Yeah, I know. You're probably wondering what I'm doing here." Melissa cut Louis off. She glared at Harry with an evil eye. To Melissa's surprise, Harry glared right back, hared. This made Melissa jump a bit. She hadn't been expecting that reaction. Melissa looked away from Harry and caught Louis' eyes again.

"Is Eleanor here?" Melissa asked Louis. Louis nodded her head, just as Eleanor came around the corner. Eleanor's facial expression grew angrier. She stormed over to the group.

"Really? Melissa? You're cheating on me with Melissa!" Eleanor exclaimed, as she approached them. Louis' expression turned to pure shock. He didn't know how to respond. He definitely wasn't cheating on Eleanor with Melissa. This was a big misunderstanding. Louis wanted to speak, but he was at a loss for words. Melissa couldn't help but be confused.

"Eleanor- what- no!" Melissa finally said, shaking her head. Eleanor stormed over to Melissa and grabbed her by her blonde pony tail. She swung her down. Melissa lost her balance and twisted her ankle a bit, making her whine at the pain.

"El, I didn't- I promise I wasn't with Louis!" Melissa tried to explain.

"Bitch," Eleanor said. She kicked Melissa. Melissa wasn't in it to fight. She got up from the floor and simply ran away, without another word. She would call Eleanor later but she figured that this wasn't a good time. Plus, she was kind of scared of this side of Eleanor. Eleanor looked to Louis and slapped him, making him jump. This offended Harry. There was anger in Harry's eyes. It didn't help that he didn't like Eleanor anyway.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Harry asked, stepping awfully close to Eleanor. Eleanor didn't seem to be afraid of Harry, even though she was. She backed away slightly before she spoke.

"Why the hell are you even here, Styles? Get out of my house." Eleanor growled.

"Maybe you should leave, cause to my understanding, Louis doesn't want you here anymore," Harry said back, with a smug smile on his face. Eleanor gasped and looked at Louis. Louis avoided eye contact. Louis slightly pushed Harry and made a face at him. He hadn't wanted Eleanor to know he told Harry. Harry shrugged as he tried to make an innocent facial expression. Eleanor stormed off to their room and began stuffing a suitcase. She would be out of the apartment in the next thirty minutes.

xxx

When Eleanor was gone, Louis couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. This was what he had wanted. He wanted Eleanor to be out of the picture so he could be with Harry. Louis still felt a bit of guilt. He hated that he was the one to make Eleanor feel that way. He hoped that she would get over it soon. Louis was in Harry's apartment. They were sitting on the couch. The TV was on, but neither of them were actually watching it. Harry eyes were focused on Louis sitting next to him. Harry had a goofy smile plastered on his face. Louis smiled as he saw Harry staring at him from the corner of his eye. Louis smiled as well. He continued to look straight ahead, pretending to stare at the TV.

"What," Louis finally said, the smile not leaving his face. He finally turned his head to face Harry. Their noses were only inches apart.

"Nothing," Harry said, licking his lips. He leaned into Louis even closer. Louis grabbed onto Harry's shirt and smirked. Louis leaned in to kiss Harry but Harry moved his head backwards, preventing the kiss. Louis made a fake pout. Harry continued to speak.

"So, this means you're officially mine, right?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"You're so cute when you're jealous." Louis said, completely ignoring Harry's question. Harry pushed Louis onto his back on the couch, making Louis laugh at the sudden contact.

"I don't get jealous," Harry said, placing his hands against Louis' chest. Harry hovered over Louis. Harry stared at Louis' lips. Louis smiled and pulled Harry down closer.

"You definitely get jealous." Louis said. Their lips brushed against each others. Louis moved his hands to Harry's hair and played with his curls.

"I don't get _that_ jealous. It just pisses me off that Eleanor got to….. do things with you." Harry said. He continued to talk.

"You're really hot when you're jealous too." Harry said with a smirk. This comment made Louis' heart flutter in his chest. Harry's voice sounded really sexy at the moment. Louis wanted him. Harry moved from over Louis' lips and kissed his cheek. Louis tried to pull Harry back over to his lips, but Harry got off of Louis completely. Harry stood in front of the couch and looked down at Louis. Louis' body felt a bit cold; not having Harry on top of him. He felt a bit frustrated that Harry didn't kiss him. Harry smiled a fake innocent smile.

"So, does this mean you're officially mine?" Harry repeated. Louis smiled but still didn't answer. Harry let out a puff of laughter and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Louis asked, now standing to his feet.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Harry licked his lips as he said this. He glanced at Louis' ass before he walked away.

Louis didn't follow him. He simply watched Harry as he disappeared into the bathroom. _'Why is he so perfect?'_ Louis thought to himself. Louis was already getting impatient. Harry hadn't been in the shower for a long time, but it felt like forever to Louis. He sighed and searched for something to keep himself entertained. After a while of waiting, Louis walked to Harry's room and sat on his bed, just as the bathroom door opened. Louis sat up straight.

Harry came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, wrapped loosely around his waist. If he were to make any sudden movements, it would definitely fall off. Louis bit his lip, feeling his pants getting a bit tighter than they were a few seconds ago. Harry smirked. Louis got off of the bed and walked over to Harry. Harry brought Louis forward, chest to chest. Harry began to caress Louis' torso through his shirt. Louis couldn't take it anymore. He reached for Harry's curls and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Harry finally reached for the edges of Louis' shirt and pulled it off. Harry's towel fell to the floor as he did this, exposing his hardening cock to the cool air of this room. Louis let out a whimper of sound as he caught sight of Harry's member. Their kiss quickly became even more heated as Harry began winning their tongue battle for dominance. Louis grabbed onto Harry's ass as he pulled him to the bed. This earned an aggressive moan from Harry. Neither one of them was willing to break the kiss.

Once they were on the bed, Harry laid Louis down on his back. Harry climbed on top of Louis and straddled his waist. Harry broke the kiss and sat up on top of Louis. He began to roughly grind his bare cock against Louis' jeans, causing him to moan, begging for more friction. Both of their members were hardening by the second. Louis pulled Harry's head down into a sloppy kiss as they continued to grind against each other. Their moans were filling the room. Harry clumsily reached down and began unbuttoning Louis' pants. They were soon off and on the floor. Harry rubbed over Louis' boxers, causing Louis to grind into his hand. Louis plucked and rubbed against Harry's nipples, causing him to whine. Louis also licked over the spot on Harry's neck that made him crazy. Harry let out a whimper and began grinding against Louis again. Louis reached down to his own boxers and slid them down to his ankles, kicking them off. Louis grabbed onto Harry's waist and switched their positions. Louis was now straddling Harry. He smirked down at Harry. Harry bit his lip and tried to pull Louis town to kiss him, but Louis didn't let him.

"I'm gonna ride you, okay?" Louis said in a seductive tone. Harry felt a chill run up his spin. He simply nodded. Louis smiled and licked his lips before raising his arse above Harry's cock. Harry burned with anticipation. Louis was taking his good time. Louis slowly stroked Harry's member a bit before he decided to lower himself. Louis' entrance met the tip of Harry's cock. He slowly eased himself onto Harry. Harry closed his eyes, taking in the pleasure. He always loved how tight Louis was. This was frustrating him though. Louis was going ever so slowly. Harry was to slam his dick into him and fuck him already but he waited.

Once Harry's entire dick was inside of Louis' hole, Louis began slowly bouncing up and down. He kept a medium paste until he felt the urge for more, until he felt the need to go faster. He began riding Harry in a sloppy manner. The room was filling with moans escaping from their mouths.

"Fuck… uhhngh- oh, my God, Harry!" Harry's cock began slamming into Louis' prostate. Louis' ass felt so good around Harry's cock.

"Louis," Harry breathed out in a moan. Harry reached upward to Louis' cock and began stroking him. They were both getting so close. Harry hand began to go faster.

"S-so, does this mean yo-you're officially mine?" Harry repeated through a panting moan. It was almost too incoherent for Louis to understand. Louis could only moan loudly in response as he continued to ride Harry. Harry stopped stroking Louis and it made him gasp. Louis needed release and he wanted to come with Harry jacking him off. Harry attempted to speak again.

"Are- are you?" Harry breathed out, trying not to let his moans get too loud.

"Yes! I'm fucking yours! Now, touch me!" Louis cried out. Harry smirked and grabbed onto Louis' member again. Soon after stroking Louis a few times, they both came, riding out their orgasms. Harry came deep inside of Louis. Louis didn't move from the top of Harry until his orgasm was completely ridden out. Louis had left Harry's stomach a bit sticky. They both exhaled as their climaxes ended. Louis pulled himself off of Harry laid beside him. Their breathing was still very heavy. Harry looked over to Louis and smiled. Harry grabbed onto Louis and pulled him into a cuddle. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and they eventually fell asleep this way.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Endings And New Beginnings

It had been a pretty good morning so far. Well, when you minus out Eleanor leaving rude messages on Louis' phone throughout the morning. Louis and Harry had gone to work together that morning, absolutely loving each others presence. Life had been almost perfect since last night.

Louis was working the cash register. Harry came out of the back room of the café and walked up behind Louis. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist from behind and leaned his head into Louis' shoulder. Louis smiled and put some money into the cash register.

"Harry, you know we can't do this here." Louis said, making sure their boss wasn't around. Harry only smiled and placed a sweet kiss against Louis' neck. This made Louis' smile widen. Harry slightly rocked Louis from side to side.

"Excuse me," A small voice spoke, but neither of them saw anyone. They both held confused expressions.

"Excuse me, sir?" Louis broke out of Harry's hold and looked over the counter. There he saw a small girl who was barely tall enough to see over the counter. Her hair was a light brown, almost a blondish color. She had big brown eyes and she was missing a couple of teeth, making her talk with a small lisp. This made Harry smiled.

"Hi, what's your name?" Harry said, in his baby voice. Louis smiled.

"Veronica." She said with a sweet smile.

"What a beautiful name. How may I help you, Veronica?" Louis said, also in a baby voice. He hadn't noticed he was doing that until after he said it. He guessed that it just came naturally, when talking to small children. Harry managed to snake his arms around Louis again, while he continued to talk to Veronica. Louis let it happen.

"Can I have hot chocolate, with marshmallows?" She asked. Her tone was so sweet and soft.

"Sure, $1.25" She handed Louis three dollars. Louis and Harry both smiled. Harry actually giggled a bit.

"Sweetie, I think you gave me too much. Here you go." Louis gave her back a dollar then, took 25 cents from the other dollar, giving her change to her. Harry kept his hold on Louis. Louis melted into Harry's chest. Harry kissed Louis' cheek and smiled. Veronica stared at them with fascination. She began to speak, interrupting their little moment.

"Do you two love each other?" She asked with a serious and amazed facial expression. Louis looked to Harry and spoke.

"Yeah, I love him. I hope he loves me back." Louis said with a smile.

"Aw, I love you too." Harry said, as Veronica smiled. He continued to speak.

"He even showed his love for me, by screaming my name last night." Louis gasped and playfully hit Harry's arm, breaking out of his hold.

"Don't say that!" Louis warned. Veronica still watched with amazement. She tilted her head to the side in the cutest way.

"Why was he screaming" Veronica asked, innocently.

"Well, you see-"

"Don't you dare, Harold." Louis teased, cutting Harry off. Harry let out a puff of laughter. Louis flinched slightly once he noticed that they hadn't got Veronica's hot chocolate yet.

"Oh! Harry, what are you waiting for?" Louis asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry hadn't come to this realization.

"Aren't you gonna make Veronica's hot chocolate?" Louis asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah!" Harry jumped up to make the hot chocolate. Louis let out a small giggle as he watched Harry. Louis turned back to Veronica.

"How old are you, Veronica?" Louis asked. He hoped he didn't sound like a pedophile or a creep.

"Six." She answered in her lisp. "How old are you?" She asked. It took Louis by surprise.

"Oh, I'm 21."

"Are you gonna get married to that guy?" she asked, genuinely. This question also took Louis by surprise. He had never thought about anything like that before. Before he could answer her, Harry came back with the hot chocolate.

"Here you go, Love. Be careful. It's hot." Harry said, handing her the hot chocolate.

"I hope someone loves me some day." She said with a smile.

"It'll happen in time, Sweetie." Harry assured her. She nodded and walked away satisfied.

xxx

Louis and Harry were play wrestling for the remote. They were both glad that their work day was over.

Harry was straddling Louis' hip. Louis had the remote. He was trying his best not to let Harry get a hold of it. At the same time, he was trying to push Harry off of him. It wasn't working out because, he was laughing too much.

"We're not watching Love and Hip-Hop!" Harry said, trying to confiscate the remote. He continued to talk.

"Since when do you even watch that anyway?" Louis changed their position in reply. He was on top of Harry, attempting to stand. Harry pulled Louis back down, finding his earlier position on top of Louis.

"Harry, don't make me-"

"What are you gonna do?" Harry said, leaning down, as he pressed Louis arms down on the floor. Louis still held the remote in his hand. He couldn't break from Harry's hold.

"Thank you," Harry said as he slid the remote out of Louis' fingers.

"Harry!" Louis protested. Harry changed the channel and kissed Louis' cheek. Louis gave in and sat next to Harry on the couch. Louis leaned into Harry's shoulder.

"You know, Veronica asked me if I was gonna marry you." Louis said. Harry smiled and quickly looked down to Louis.

"And, what did you say?" Harry asked, very interested. Louis scoffed.

"I didn't say anything. You gave her her hot chocolate before I could answer her." Harry hummed.

"Well, I'd marry you any day." Harry said, only halfway joking. Louis' heart began to race as a smiled crept across his lips.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay in high school?" Louis asked. Harry looked into Louis' eyes, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy.

"Because,"

"Because, what?"

"I-I just didn't."

"Harry, tell me now, or you're not getting any tonight." Louis said, causing Harry to smile.

"I was scared." Harry said.

"What were you scared of?"

"You want the honest answer?"

"Yes, the honest answer." Harry took a deep breathe before he spoke again. It was a bit nerve racking; admitting this to Louis.

"It was because I had feelings for you and-and I knew you hated me, so I was scared that if you found out I was gay, you would- stop talking to me and I wouldn't be able to handle that. I know our relationship was already horrible, but I still loved having you touch me all the time, even though we were fighting." Harry admitted. Louis' heart sank. His facial expression held pity. Harry noticed this and, grabbed onto Louis' hand.

"It's okay, Louis. I have you now." Harry said with a genuine smile. Louis tried to smile also, but he still felt bad.

"I never actually hated you, Harry." Louis admitted, avoiding eye contact as he said this. This shocked Harry. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Louis was kissing him. Harry melted into the kiss. Louis broke the kiss and looked into Harry's eyes.

"The process seems difficult, you know, telling my family and getting them to accept me."

"Everything will be fine in the end, Louis. Don't worry about it. We haven't made it yet, but we're gradually getting there." Harry assured Louis, sweetly kissing his forehead.

_Thank you so much for reading cx !_

_I hope you enjoyed this._

_Please review._

_I really do love you guys._

_-Aleeah c:_


End file.
